A new game
by Jennifer-Phoenix
Summary: This is a sequel to Ice Cold Heat my previous CI fic. It's been a while since the last one and K+S are dealing with what they're feeling now and where they're headed. Summary sucks, but please R+R!
1. Harvard's boy

Okay so here I go. A second try. This is a sequel to my previous CI fic "Ice cold heat". It takes place a long while after the first one and there might be some character changes since it's been a while since latley.  
  
So go gentle on me and please R+R! =)  
  
Jen  
  
**************************************************************************'  
  
Kathryn Merteuil put down a piece of paper on her desk. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not. She didn't really feel anything.  
  
Her step brother Sebastian entered her room. He frowned when he spotted her sitting quiet staring ahead of her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked and she glanced at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I got into Yale."  
  
Sebastian nodded liking. "I'm impressed." He said and Kathryn shrugged.  
  
"What about you?" She stood up and slowly moved over to him. She tilted her head and put her hand on his chest.  
  
Sebastian watched her every move and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of NYC but dad absolutley wants me at Harvard. Just like him." He sighed.  
  
"Did you get in?"  
  
Sebastian grinned and produced a paper. "I did." He said proud and Kathryn smiled sarcastically.  
  
"You're such a good boy." She teased as he put the paper back in his inner pocket.  
  
"Yeah well....." He grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled her closer. "I got to make him proud sometime."  
  
Kathryn laughed with her mouth right by his. "You make me proud.....almost everytime you fuck me." She whispered and licked his lip with the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Almost?" Sebastian asked insulted and she kissed him but then pulled away.  
  
She leered at him. "Well, you don't always do your best." She started to pull in his pants. "But if you want to prove me wrong, I'm free for a couple of hours."  
  
Sebastian was very appealed by the thought of some hours in bed with Kathryn. He never seemed to get enough of her. He put his arm around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"Sounds like the best thing I've heard in a long time." He leaned down to kiss her but a knock on the door and somebody clearing their throat interrupted them.  
  
It was Kathryn's hired help Mai Li. Sebastian was amazed by the small woman who'd manage to put up with Kathryn's shit for about 3 years running now.  
  
"Your parents awaits you in the sitting room." She declared and both Kathryn and Sebastian sighed. Unfortunatley this was one of those rare occasions when their parents actually were home.  
  
"We'll be there shortly." Kathryn said dismissingly and Mai Li left them. She probably knew all about the step siblings relationship but neither of them care. Mai Li was a servant and she knew this, it was not her place to tell on her employers.  
  
Kathryn let go of Sebastian and adjusted her hair and clothes. Sebastian looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Don't let her get to you." He adviced thinking of her mother. She was one of the very few people who really got under Kathryn's skin in a bad way. And Kathryn couldn't do anything about it really.  
  
She gave him a dark look. "Easier said then done." She muttered and walked ahead of him out to meet their parents.  
  
Her mother was in the couch, recieving - what Kathryn's guessed was - at least her fourth scotch on the rocks, from her husband.  
  
"Oh my Kathryn, don't you look lovely." Mr Valmont said grinning at her school clothes. Kathryn just nodded irritated at him but didn't let him bother her, she needed all her strenghts to handle her mom.  
  
God she craved some coke right about now, but Sebastian had forced her to quite. And even if she didn't like to admit it, most days she felt better without it.  
  
"Come here sweetie, sit next to mother." Mrs Valmont patted the cushion next to her and Kathryn sat down, stiffly next to her just as Sebastian walked in.  
  
His father looked at him with great dislike.  
  
"Tardiness is a sin son. Any special reasons you let us wait for you?"  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "Not really father." He glanced at Kathryn who pinched her side.  
  
"I do believe you are gaining weight dear. We should do something about that."  
  
Sebastian had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something nasty to his step mother. It would be question and not appriciated. But he hated seeing Kathryn suffer like this.  
  
"Yes mother." Kathryn folded her hands in her lap and clenched her teeth.  
  
"Now Sebastian, lets cut through the pleasantries. We're all eager to know where you got accepted." Mr Valmont filled his second scotch looking at his son, talking about college.  
  
His wife shook her head. "Oh darling, don't be rash now. We'll get there soon enough."  
  
"Don't talk about things you don't know dear. I want to make sure my boy got into a good school." Mr Valmont said firmly and his wife put her nose in the air.  
  
"Oh, I don't understand why you have to make a big deal out of it. Why can't he go to NYC. He'll be close by." She smiled at Sebastian who couldn't help but shudder slightly. Getting an urge to grab Kathryn and catch the next flight to Aruba.  
  
"No son of mine is going to NYC!" His dad exploded and Kathryn looked at Sebastian and rolled her eyes. They both knew that he was a pretentious jerk.  
  
Kathryn's mom though stood up offended. "Lucinda's daugther went to NYC." She said snotty and Mr Valmont snorted.  
  
"Well Lucinda's an idiot. Now please let me hear if my son came into my school. He'd be great there." He got a dreamy look on his face but then both parents turned to Sebastian with penetrating eyes.  
  
Sebastian leaned back in his chair and grinned as he pulled out his acceptans letter.  
  
"I got in." He looked at Kathryn who replied his grin.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" Her mom hugged Sebastian tightly as his father took the letter to make sure his son wasn't lying. He looked satisfied when he realised it was real. He put it down on a table and turned his attention to Kathryn and her legs.  
  
"What about you Kathryn?" He asked as he undressed her with his eyes. Sebastian saw this immediatley and closed his fists but clenched his teeth, controlling himself not to hurt somebody.  
  
"Yale," Kathryn said.  
  
Mr Valmont looked impressed but Kathryn's mom rolled her eyes. She didn't think education was much for girls. At least not for girls like Kathryn who had their apperance going for them. She preferrably saw Kathryn getting married to a man of right calibre.  
  
"That's a good school." Mr Valmont said and put his glass down. "Now let's go to dinner." He rubbed his hands togheter looking excited. The faces around him showed no interest what so ever.  
  
"I'll be a minute." Sebastian said and took his letter and walked back to his room. In there he put a new pack of cigars in his pocket and hid his journal in a drawer that he locked.  
  
As he put his letter on his desk he hesitated in his moves and looked at the other paper lying there, waiting to be announced.  
  
"We're glad to announce you've been accpeted at Yale..." He read touching the corner of it, considering to take it with him. But then he changed his mind and let it go and walked out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Isn't this exciting. Starting on a new one. It's fun! =) But is there someone out there who knows the first names of their parents? Then please be my saving angel and tell me.  
  
Hope you like it so far  
  
Jen 


	2. Can't go on like this

Sebastian lay in his bed that night brooding. Harvard was a good college, he was happy to have it as a choice but .....Kathryn was going to Yale. He wanted to be near her. He just didn't know if she wanted to be near him.  
  
Also he couldn't help but wonder how his dad would react. This was the only thing in Sebastians life that he was really passionate about. Since he'd been born his had gone on about how he was going to Harvard, just like his father.  
  
Sebastian rubbed his forehead. He was so tired and so torn. Kathryn was important to him in ways nobody knew, he wasn't sure if even she knew. How long could they go on like this?  
  
He saw his door being quietly opened and for a second he was afraid it would be Kathryn's mother, but as he saw the familiar petite brunette he relaxed.  
  
Kathryn closed the door behind her and locked it before she leaned against it looking at him in the dim light.  
  
"I waited for you."  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile. She was his.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
Kathryn moved closer. Sebastian watched her body slide towards him slowly.  
  
"About me?" She asked with a small smile.  
  
Sebastian shrugged trying to be casual and cool. "There might have been parts about you."  
  
Kathryn looked pleased as she got on his bed and crawled up on him on all fours.  
  
"Was I naked?" She licked his lips with the tip of her tongue and Sebastian grinned. He could almost never resist this girl.  
  
Kathryn started to kiss his chest and it pained him when he forced himself to stop her.  
  
"What?" She seemed cranky and he couldn't blame her.  
  
"Parental unit home you know. Don't think we can be that quiet." He gestured at the door and Kathryn giggled and kissed his nipple running her hand down towards his crotch.  
  
"I can be quiet." She promised pressing her body towards his and he gasped.  
  
"I can't." He got out. His heart started racing whenever she was around, and it was almost painful to refuse her what she wanted but he had a feeling that if his father found out about them, he'd been sent to some military bootcamp or something like it.  
  
And then Kathryn would be stuck with that old geezer. Not that he didn't think Kathryn could defend herself, he just didn't like the thought of it.  
  
"Kat." He said seriously and Kathryn sighed and lay down next to him. She put her arm around him and snuggled closer.  
  
"Aren't they leaving soon? I wanna fuck!" She sounded grumpy, pouting her lips like a little girl and Sebastian grinned at her. He started to caress her body gently.  
  
Kathryn moaned. "I'll kill you if you're teasing me." She closed her eyes enjoying his every move.  
  
Sebastian kissed her lightly, but craving. "I'd like to see you try." He mumbled kissing his way down to her stomach. He separated her legs with gentle hands and loved feeling her scent coming at him.  
  
If she could be quiet he wasn't the one to deny her, her needs.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Sebastian woke up with Kathryn in his arms. She looked so peaceful and sweet, he felt like he had to take a picture. He tried to move away without waking her up but he had trouble reaching his camera.  
  
"Don't you dare take a picture of me, queer boy."  
  
Sebastian looked surprised at Kathryn. "You're awake?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Yes." She yawned a little and then lay on her side to face him. "Now, the whole picture deal." She smiled persuasive. "When am I going to get to read that journal of yours?"  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and I thought never was clear enough."  
  
Kathryn pouted her lips, playfully marching her fingers across his chest.  
  
"You let Annette read it."  
  
"Technically I didn't *let* her do anything." Sebastian started to defend himself but he got interrupted when Kathryn straddled him.  
  
"Does it have our sex-capades in it?" She asked tempting pushing her crotch against his.  
  
Sebastian laughed. "Aren't we eager to know."  
  
A knock on the door made them both jerk their heads around. Both surprised over the unwelcome interruption.  
  
"Sebastian? Are you awake?" A voice said and Kathryn went pale.  
  
"Shit it's my mom." She got of Sebastian and off the bed quicker then ever and looked around in panick. She didn't want to be found in here by her mother, specially since she was only wearing a tiny little transparent nightgown on.  
  
Sebastian saw her fear and looked around. "Hide." He suggested with a whispering voice. He noticed a place to fit her. "There." He said pointing at his closet. She had no trouble fitting in their and right before closing the doors Sebastian kissed her. It was kind of sexy in a way, hiding secrets.  
  
Then he pulled on a robe and to open the door for his stepmother.  
  
"God morning Tiffany." He said with a yawn and could see her old eyes glancing over his body. He couldn't blame her, after all she was married to his dad.  
  
"God morning Sebastian. Didn't mean to bother you this early. I just wondered if you knew where Kathryn is? She wasn't in her room." She spoke while trying to peak into his room over his shoulder. But it was hard since Sebastian didn't open the door completly.  
  
He shrugged, eager to get her out. "Dunno, maybe she's with Celia. She might've spend the night."  
  
Tiffany Valmont looked appalled by the thought. Her greatest fear was for Kathryn to be gay or unmarried by the age of 25.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you see her make sure she comes to see me. We have lots to discuss."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Will do." He promised dutifull and she pinched his cheel.  
  
"Oh you're such a good boy. Edward and I are both so proud of you."  
  
Sebastian plastered a smile to his face. "I do my best." He said forced and the older woman nodded.  
  
"Yes well, suppose I should leave you alone now. To shower and all." She laughed jokingly. "I wouldn't like to see you in the buff." She kept laughing walking away as Sebastian closed the door.  
  
He shuddered as the doors to the closet were opened and Kathryn came out looking sour.  
  
"Wouldn't like to see you in the buff, he he he." She imitated her mother in a silly voice. Then she looked bitter. "Please, she undresses you with her eyes whenever you're in a room!" She muttered and Sebastian did a face of dislike.  
  
"Well that's what my dad does to you. That doesn't bother you?" He crinkled his eyebrows slightly. "It bothers me." He mumbled but Kathryn didn't hear it.  
  
"Not in the same way. She's my mom and you're my.....it's gross okay?" She interrupted herself and pulled on a cold shield right before him. Sebastian could tell. He laughed and walked up to her.  
  
"Mm.....I'm undressing you in my mind right now." He got a smile out of her and leaned closer. "I bet they can't hear us if we're in the shower." He whispered in her ear and Kathryn's eyes sparkled. He knew she was horny.  
  
"What are we waiting for, good boy?" She took his hand and pulled him in the direction of his bathroom.  
  
Sebastian gladly but once more wondered how long they could go on like this. Keeping it a secret.  
  
**  
  
A while later Kathryn was satisfied in her room getting dressed. Since it was Saturday her mom was out having brunch and shopping with her friends, so once more she'd managed to dodge the bullet of a one on one with mother dearest.  
  
She sighed. She hated her mom, she wished she could make her pay. But she was too smart to bite the hand that fed her.  
  
She put on her favourite ruby bracelet and smiled. Sebastian had given it to her for her birthday. Not much had changed in her life since Annette but a lot had changed between her and Sebastian.  
  
She was becoming more fond of him the expected, he made her happy. The thought scared her, she didn't want to become dependant on him.  
  
She glanced at her desk. College. She'd never really given much thought to leaving Manchester prep. It was boring to think about the fact that she'd have to re-establish her rep as a good girl. She wasn't sure she could do it again.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead. At least she still had her Valiums. She went over to her desk and took one from her purse that stood there. She swallowed it without water.  
  
Life had become so complicated. Most days she felt like she was about to burst and wanted to scream. She was so sick and tired of keeping up apperances. She could only be real with Sebastian but that confused her too.  
  
She wasn't sure how to act around him anymore. She loved having sex with him but sometimes it felt like there was stuff he wanted to tell her but he didn't. She couldn't read him like she could before. And lately he hadn't even wanted her in the sexual way.  
  
It made her more worried then she liked it to. She felt like she was loosing him and it was painful.  
  
"I won't let it bother me" She mumbled looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt with a sheer top to it. She lifted her top slightly and looked at her flat stomach.  
  
Was her mother right? Had she gained weight? Was that why Sebastian was pushing her away?  
  
"I love that stomach."  
  
Kathryn turned around not too surprised to see Sebasitan leaning at a wall, staring at her.  
  
"God! What's with the watching style?" She asked cranky and let go off her top. She didn't appriciate being caught.  
  
Sebastian grinned and shrugged as she made her way to her vanity table to put on earrings.  
  
"I like my view." He said casually and thought he saw a small smile appear on her lips but it disappeared as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Then why don't you go stare at one of your creepy pictures. I have things to do and I don't have time for you. Now was there something special you wanted to know since you barged in here without knocking?" She asked coldly putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Sebastian strolled up to her. "What I want to know is why all of a sudden you became the bitch monster from hell." He said smiling stopping right in front of her.  
  
Kathryn looked fiercly into his eyes. "Well that's me! You'll just have to deal with it."  
  
He smiled and brushed her hair of her shoulder. "Oh I don't mind." He kissed it. "I just want to know if there something I can do." He started to kneel down kissing her chest and stomach, focusing mostly on her stomach to prove he loved it.  
  
"Anything I can assist with?" He continued as Kathryn closed her eyes melting for his touch. He rubbed her ass glancing up at her.  
  
"It's been a while since we had a *real* good game going." He started to roll up her skirt.  
  
Kathryn nodded. "It has." She moaned as she felt Sebastian's fingers on her panites.  
  
"So.....what do you have in mind?" He asked caressing her inner thighs. But Kathryn didn't have time to answer, they were once again interrupted by a loud bellowing voice.  
  
"Sebastian!" It was Mr Valmont.  
  
Sebastian stood up to Kathryn's disappointment.  
  
"This is starting to become a real issue." Sebastian muttered annoyed. He looked at Kathryn. "Want me to give you a ride somewhere? I need to get out of here."  
  
She nodded. "I'm supposed to be at Celia's in half an hour."  
  
"Fun." Sebastian said sacastic and Kathryn sighed.  
  
"Super. But she absolutley wants me to come there and chat about her boyfriend Craig fingering Cecile Caldwell."  
  
Sebastian frowned at the name. It was so familiar.  
  
"Oh shit.....you don't mean.....?" He asked.  
  
"None other." Kathryn looked pleased as Sebastian took her hand and led her out of the house quickly to get to the car before his dad saw them. 


	3. The Good Boy

"It's becoming unbarable. I mean they're everywhere and all the time. We can hardly even say two words to each other without them barging in." Sebastian complained, pacing around his friend, Blaine Tuttle's room.  
  
Blaine was sitting by his desk, rolling a joint for his supply. "You can fuck here if you'd like." He offered grinning and Sebastian gave him somewhat of a dark look.  
  
"Don't think that's an option." He said and sighed. "I don't think Kathryn would be charmed if I pushed her into a car and said: 'Hey let's go over to Blaine's and fuck in his closet. Not really a mood setter."  
  
"Oh, I'd let you use the bed." His friend said generously.  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
Blaine shrugged with a little happy sigh. "Ah well, I didn't really think Katrhyn was a 'mood' girl anyway."  
  
"Hey." Sebastian objected. He didn't appriciate snide remarks about her. Blaine though was the only one who really knew the step siblings. But he wasn't one to tell. He found them fascinating.  
  
"Personally I don't understand why you like this girl SO much." He now said and Sebastian snorted lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Personally you don't understand why I like girls at all."  
  
His gay friend nodded agreeing. "Well that's true. But Kathryn? I mean, okay, I like her. She's a bitch, she enjoys sex - she's alright. But you're so ... stuck on her. It's like no other girl can compare."  
  
Sebastian took a seat in a low leather armchair. "That's because no other girl can." He mumbled but Blaine heard him.  
  
"Ah romance." He smiled widely and Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really, then what's it like?"  
  
Sebastian stood up and started to pace around again. "I don't know. She's Kathryn. Compared to her all other girls are boring. But with our parents home I can't even get within a feet of her and it's frustrating."  
  
"Why, are you guys like ...exklusive?" Blaine seemed both shocked and appalled by the thought.  
  
Sebastian shrugged. "No! We're not ...exklusive. I can fuck whom I want and the same goes for her. It's just..." He didn't seem to find the words but grinning Blaine did it for him.  
  
"You don't want to." He said like it was the most natrual thing in the world. "You got it bad man." He shook his head, laughing a little.  
  
"What? No!" Sebastian objected also shaking his head, But he seemed more confused then amused. "It's not..."  
  
"Like that?" Blaine filled in still looking very much amused. "Too bad you didn't realise this earlier, I mean soon you're gonna split up for college anyway."  
  
It was like the world stopped for Sebastian. 'Split up' What a genius idea.  
  
"Gotta go." He said grabbing his coat.  
  
**  
  
Ten minutes later he picked up Kathryn outside of Celia's.  
  
"Thank God you called. I thought I was gonna have to kill that moronic bimbo just to shut her up." Kathryn said irritated as she got into the car.  
  
Immediatley Sebastian leaned over and kissed her but Kathryn pushed him of.  
  
"Are you crazy? Anybody could've seen us. I do not want it to come out my last semester at Manchester that I'm fucking my step brother." She snapped angrily. Sebastian just smiled at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Kathryn asked with crinkled eyebrows.  
  
"I have a great idea." Sebastian said cocky, grinning.  
  
Kathryn folded her arms across her chest. "Are you going to share?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. He couldn't wait to tell her. But this wasn't a good place. "You know where the parentals are?"  
  
Kathryn thought for a second, still with a small crinkled between her eyebrows. She was impatient. "Yeah, I think they had some art gallery thing. Why?" Her voice bordered on sounding supicious, squinting at him.  
  
Sebastian started the car. "Then we can go home." He said pulling out into the traffic.  
  
***  
  
Kathryn was sitting on her bed with Sebastian standing in front of her. She looked up at him with desbelief before a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"It's a great idea." She agreed and Sebastian smiled too, glad that she was with him on this one. He saw Kathryn stand up, looking innocently at him.  
  
"In fact, I like the idea a lot." She grabbed a hold of his jacket, turned him around and pushed him on to her bed. Then she pulled of her sweater and kicked off her pumps before she straddled him with a small cat like jump on top of him.  
  
"I like it so much ...I think you deserve an award." Kathryn said pulling of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt before she caressed his naked chest with her hand.  
  
"First I'm gonna show you my appriciation." She kissed his chest and got his shirt of him.  
  
"Then ... we split up mommy and daddy." Her mouth worked it's way downwards and Sebastian moaned. He wanted her so badly. She started to unbutton his pants.  
  
"But which way will we go? There's so many." She grinned up at him, keeping eyecontact while undressing him.  
  
"Oh my Sebastian. You're so big." She teased with her little girls voice and he leered at her.  
  
"Like you didn't know."  
  
Kathryn shrugged fluttering her eyelashes. "But I'm a *good* girl. Like you're a *good* boy." With the tip of her tongue she massaged him.  
  
Sebastian closed his eyes and grunted. "Please Kat, continue." He stuttered and she leaned down and cupped his balls.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Don't be a bitch." Sebastian snapped more harsh then he'd meant to but it only made her grin wider. She didn't say anything but just started to gently caress his dick with both fingers and tongue.  
  
Sebastian was amazed she almost never did it the same way. He put his hands on her as he was about to come.  
  
"I'm ...gonna...come." He got out but to his surprise Kathryn didn't pull away. She swallowed and then came up to him licking her lips.  
  
"You taste so good." She said looking like she really meant it.  
  
Sebastian grabbed her wrists with one hand and pressed her down on her back so he had a tight grip on her. Kathryn wriggled but couldn't get lose. She looked delighted.  
  
"Mm come on Sebastian, take me like a man." She urged and he pressed her down a little harder to show who was in charge. Then he kissed her hard before starting to kiss her breasts, he nibbled lightly on one of her nipples while he let his other hand roll up her skirt.  
  
Kathryn moaned and pressed herself up against him. "No teasing." She begged when he threw her panties on the floor.  
  
Sebastian was tempted to pull it out for as long as possible, teasing her until she almost burst. But then he realised he didn't know when their parents were expected to be home. He'd hate to have to be interrupted again.  
  
He tore of her bra violently. "There will be no teasing." He promised and separated her legs with one hand. He let go off hers with his other and allowed it to gently caress her upper body.  
  
He made sure to have eye contact with her as he pushed into her.  
  
Kathryn let out a weak moan pulling her hands over his back. She placed them on his lower regions and pushed him against her.  
  
"Harder." She asked but Sebastian didn't grant her this wish. He worked slowly into her, cherishing every moment of it. He could feel Kathryn's nails on his back and winced as it almost hurt.  
  
He kissed her neck pressing himself further inside of her. Kathryn responded with lifting her pelvis up against his for better reach.  
  
They hardly moved, holding onto each other like it was their last hope. Kathryn felt she was coming closer to klimax from Sebastian's smooth moves and squeezed him even tighter.  
  
She gasped as the warm feeling spread within her body. With a sigh she let go of him, though he still lay on top of her. He had to take a couple of breaths before he could roll of her.  
  
"That was ... different." He mumbled still taken by the inner bliss he felt. It had been better then other times. They'd been so close, closer then ever.  
  
Sebastian glanced at Kathryn who lay breathless next to him. He wished to know what was in her mind that moment.  
  
With a gentle hand he wiped the small beads of sweat on her forehead. Kathryn looked at him and smiled. Neither of them said anything. 


	4. A gay point of view

"So...cheating?" Kathryn asked cheery glancing at Sebastian over her naked shoulder.  
  
They'd locked themselves in Kathryn's room, ignoring every knock and phonecall, had sex two more times and was now deciding on a plan to split up their parents. Kathryn was sitting up with a pen and a notepad in her hand. She was writing it down not to neglect anything.  
  
"To boring." Sebastian thought caressing her naked back his hand. He mostly wanted her to lay down again and but Kathryn seemed determinded to plan. She was enjoying herself and he could tell.  
  
She put away her pen and pad and lay down in his arms with a moan. "Well, it could be unusal cheating."  
  
He squinted suspiciously at her. "Like?"  
  
Kathryn shrugged. "Me." She suggested but Sebastian sat up upset.  
  
"No! No way!" He shook his head. He couldn't believe she'd suggested that. "I'm not letting that old geezer anywhere near you. No. Way." He was repulsed by the thought. He shook his head again to get the mental image out. "If he so much as breathes in your direction I'll cut his tongue off."  
  
Kathryn sat up and put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him from the side. She covered his neck in kisses. "The same way my mother would react I'm sure." She said. She didn't want to admit it but she kind of liked Sebastian's reaction.  
  
Sebastian now pushed her off him and looked seriously into her eyes. "I don't care. I refuse to go by that plan." He caressed her upper arm. "I just can't."  
  
Kathryn lay down again. "Well, do you have a better idea?" She asked grumpy, but she was actually kind of happy he hadn't liked her plan. Edward Valmont was a dirty, old man not attractive in anyway but the size of his wallet - and she had money.  
  
Sebastian seemed to calm down and lay down again. Kathryn nuzzled up next to him and started to trace patterns on his chest with her fingers.  
  
"Could we make her believe he's broke?" He asked but Kathryn crinkled her nose.  
  
"Time consuming." She said disliking and kissed his nipple. Sebastian smiled down at her.  
  
"Never figured you for the rash one."  
  
Katrhyn grinned at him. "You bring out the worst in me." She said teasing and he laughed.  
  
"Not much work there."  
  
She also smiled. "I guess not." She rolled on top of him and started kissing his earlobe. "What about Blaine?" she asked suddenly looking up from what she was doing. Sebastian was confused.  
  
"What about Blaine? He brings out his own worst sides."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Not that." She sounded impatient. "My mother thinks that homosexuals are the most disgusting things in the world. Ergo we should make her think..."  
  
Sebastian nodded smiling. "That daddy's gay." He put his arms around Kathryn's waist and kissed her frist hard and craving but then softer. "I love it when you're evil."  
  
Kathryn giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "Well stick around. Coz it's about to get worse." She said and kissed him waking the need inside him again.  
  
***  
  
Blaine Tuttle inhaled deeply and let the smoke fill his lungs. He smiled as he exhaled. "Good stuff." He mumbled as a heavy knock on his closed doors disturbed his peace. He flinched and quickly waved his hand to clear up the smoke. He put out the joint before sitting up straight in his chair.  
  
"Come in." He called and the door was opened and Kathryn walked in.  
  
Blaine moaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh it's you." He said just as Sebastian walked in after her and closed the doors after them.  
  
Blaine lighted his joint again and Kathryn threw it a longing glance. She still wore her cross although it was empty these days.  
  
"Here I thought it was somebody important." Blaine added while making smoke rings in the air.  
  
"Watch your tongue Blaine." Kathryn grinned as she sat down on the armchair of a couch. "I might be offended."  
  
Blaine looked at her and scoffed. "And we wouldn't like that would we?" He said playfully.  
  
Sebastian shrugged, sitting down by Kathryn. "Sounds like fun to me...however, we do have a reason for coming here."  
  
Blaine looked interested. It had been a slow couple of weeks. He was ready for some good fun. "Really? What gives me the honour?"  
  
Kathryn looked indifferent. "You're a fag." She said simply and Blaine squinted at her. He wasn't offended, he was really interested now.  
  
"Oh, do tell what's on your dirty little minds. I'm all ears." He put out his joint and corrected his chair so he could face them.  
  
"Here's the thing..." Sebastian started.  
  
***  
  
Kathryn watched Sebastian explain it all to Blaine. Recently she found herself thinking about him more then ever. What would it be like to move away from him? She was so used to having him just across the hall. Now they'd go to different colleges, have different lives.  
  
Seeing it from that point of view it seemed kind of pointless to break up their parents. They'd be the glue that held them together later on. Then they'd at least live together during the holidays.  
  
But she still wanted to do it. She wanted it to be accepted that she was with Sebastian. A strange feeling rushed through her body and made her flinch.  
  
Sebastian noticed directly. "You okay?" He asked concerned putting his hand on her knee. Kathryn forced a smile.  
  
"I'm fine." She dismissed it and Sebastian's eyes seemed to see right through her until her finally started to talk to Blaine again.  
  
Kathryn was relieved. Before this it had been much easier. She'd been attracted to Sebastian, now she was - she didn't know what - but it was more then lust. She didn't want to think about love, that was silly. She wasn't the sort of person that had fluffy bunny feelings for anyone. Stupid.  
  
Sebastian glanced at her and smiled, seeing Blaine was bying their idea with great fascination. That short moment, a glance, made Kathryn warm inside and she smiled back at him.  
  
Sebastian liked to see her honest smile. It wasn't to usual and she was very pretty then. He had to control himself not to pull her down on his lap and kiss her. Although he had a feeling Blaine wouldn't mind the show, he knew Kathryn would.  
  
Like every waking minute since he'd found out about his college choices he thought about what would come of it. What would happen to them? Would they last? They didn't even have a relationship. Not a real one anyway.  
  
But those things only bothered him slightly. He thought mostly about Yale. If he accepted the place would Kathryn be mad? Maybe she didn't want him around anymore.  
  
He frowned as a disturbing thought came to his mind. What if that was why she wanted to break up their parents so badly. He did it because he wanted to be with her, but maybe she wanted to get rid of him.  
  
If their parents broke up they really wouldn't have a reason to see each other if they weren't involved. College apart, no place in New York together - he'd never see her again.  
  
The pain struck in the gut but he shook it off. That couldn't be it. Kathryn cared for him and he knew it. Although he had seen her in action and she was the greatest actor of them all. She could fool him or?  
  
With seeds of worry growing in his head Sebastian glanced suspiciously at his beloved who was making snide remarks at what Blaine was saying. She was standing up now. She wasn't comfortable sitting so close to Sebastian, it felt so much.  
  
She glance carefully at him and lighted a cigarette. What was going on in that head of his? 


	5. The game is on

"You know what? I'll be glad to get the hell out of here." Kathryn told Sebastian that Monday morning as their limo pulled up by Manchester Prep. She didn't notice how Sebastian squinted at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, getting out of the car. "Yes! All these pathetic losers. They bore me."  
  
'Me too?' Sebastian wanted to ask but didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that there was a possibility that Kathryn was doing this to get rid of him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She glanced at him, looking annoyed, and he shook his head and started to walk towards the school as Kathryn followed him.  
  
"I know there's something.You've been acting weird."  
  
Sebastian stopped almost making her crash right into him. "I'm sorry if my behaviour disturbs your everyday wining but I have a lot on my mind. You know ... college and all." He snapped and Kathryn frowned.  
  
"Bullshit. You already got into Harvard. What more is there to it?" She asked and was surprised to see how mad Sebastian looked. His jaws were tense and there seemed to be something he couldn't get out.  
  
He knew that she had no idea he'd gotten into Yale too but she made it sound so easy. Like it was all done and who was to care about it? He shook his head. "Whatever." He snarled and walked rapidly into the building.  
  
Kathryn stood still for a couple of seconds just looking at his back disappear in the crowd of teenagers. "What the hell just happened?" She asked herself quietly before she followed him into the school.  
  
***  
  
Sebastian was in a terrible mood. If she thought she could play him she was wrong. Looking innocent and fluttering her eyelashes - he'd so easily seen right through her before. How had he not realised it this time?  
  
What was different? Just because they were fucking it didn't mean she could do whatever to him.  
  
He knew it was his own fault. He'd closed his eyes. Pretended that he didn't know she was a manipulative, cold bitch who'd do anything to get her will done.  
  
'You're just a toy Sebastian. A little toy I like to play with' It was her own words. He'd refused to accept them. She'd played him, he'd come back and now she was using him again. Once she didn't need him anymore he'd probably never see her again.  
  
He was in pain. How could he have let it go this far? Beyond control. He shook his head again. He wasn't going to be her toy anymore.  
  
"Hey Valmont." Troy Russel sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Troy." Sebastian muttered as Troy patted his back.  
  
"Heavy thoughts?" He asked and Sebastian pulled his hand through his hair.  
  
"Nah, just tired." He sighed, wondering what Court Reynolds friend could possibly want from him. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted some advice" The other guy admitted in a low secretive voice. Sebastian could tell he was embarrased.  
  
"About?" Himself he was intrigued. It wasn't for nothing a guy like Troy would ask him for help. Since he was a friend of Courts, and Sebastian and Court never really had liked each other - it kind of automatically put him and Troy on animosity terms.  
  
"Well it's about your sister."  
  
"Kathryn?" Sebastian snapped out of his train of thoughts and put his full attention to the jock next to him. "What about her?"  
  
Troy grinned and poked him in his side with his elbow. "I'm not sure what she likes." He saw Sebastian's eyes and misinterpreted them for questioning. "We have a date." He explained.  
  
"Is that so?" Sebastian plastered a smile to his face. That bitch. She didn't even try to hide how replaceable he was. And all these redneck morons. Court, Ronald, Troy. Why did she have to show him that he wasn't good enough for her? That she needed more.  
  
At least his girls had a little class on them. And they meant nothing to him; Kathryn always seemed protective and somewhat proud of the guys she saw. They weren't conquests for her. They were lovers. Equals to him.  
  
"I don't know if I can help you Troy." He snarled standing up to leave. "I really don't know my sister that well." He gathered his things. "I don't think I know her at all." He mumbled to himself walking away.  
  
***  
  
To her annoyance, Sebastian avoided Kathryn all day. Whenever she came within ten feet, he left looking sulky.  
  
Since she had no idea why he was acting like he was it really annoyed her. She understood he was angry about something but she hadn't done anything he could possibly be mad about. She'd been a perfectly good girl and still she got shit for it!  
  
"What's the point?" She muttered to herself when she saw him leave the library just as she got there.  
  
"Did you say something?" Her friend Alyssa asked her and Kathryn shook her head.  
  
"Not a zip."  
  
They sat down by a table and pulled out their books. Kathryn gave them a bored glance. She gotten in to college. Why did they still have homework?  
  
"Kathryn is something wrong?"  
  
Alyssa's voice made her look up surprised. She'd almsot forgotten she wasn't alone. "Eh...no." She shook her head dismissing and looked down on her books again to avoid a converstation.  
  
"Is it something about Sebastian?" Alyssa asked careful and Kathryn flinched. Did she know?  
  
"What?" She asked defensive, crinkling her eyebrows.  
  
Alyssa nodded friendly. "I've noticed he's been a bit ... distracted lately. You know, like he has a lot on his mind. Is he alright?"  
  
Kathryn calmed down and felt a smile curling on her lips but forced herself to hid it as she nodded making a sad face. "Well he's having a hard time. You know..." She interrupted herself looking around to make sure no one else heard them. Then she leaned closer and said quietly:  
  
"I'm not supposed to say this but ...Sebastian and I saw something." Alyssa seemed extremly interested and Kathryn continued. "It's about his dad..."  
  
***  
  
Later on, leaving the library, Kathryn grinned to herself. Alyssa wasn't a girl who spread gossip all over school, it wasn't her style. But it was a known fact that Alyssa shared everything with her mother. Everything.  
  
And Alyssa's mother was Lucinda Rockwater - Tiffani Merteuil Valmont's best friend.  
  
Kathryn had to use all her willpower not to break out in a great big laugh. She couldn't wait to tell Sebastian.  
  
The game was on.  
  
**************************************************************'  
  
A/N: Mega thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it takes me long to update but I've been a bit busy and not sure how to form this fic. But here is the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Trouble on the horizon

"Sebastian. Where are you?" Kathryn entered their home alone that afternoon. She threw her bookbag on a sofa and continued her way towards Sebastian's room. She was feeling great, and horny, and an afternoon in bed would be the best thing if you asked her right now.  
  
"Sebastian?" She repeated when no response came. "Hm." She put her hand on his door handle and was about to push it open when she heard something. Her heart started beating faster. The grunting, the moans. She wasn't an idiot. She could tell when she heard the sounds of people having sex.  
  
Realising what she'd just thought, Kathryn backed away from the door. That bastard! He avoids her all day, wont tell her what's wrong and then brings home some little twit. Just to rub it in her face. He was ruining her happy.  
  
She turned and rushed into her own room, slamming the door behind her. She was furious. Who did he think he was? She looked at the ruby bracelet on her wrist. With great trouble she got it off and threw it on the floor.  
  
He was messing with her head now? How could she have let this happen? When had she lost her ground so much she'd actually relied on him. She picked up a framed picture of him. Well actually it was of both of them and their parents but he was there, smiling smugly. She dragged her finger over him.  
  
'Stupid boy' She though feeling the urge to throw the picture into the wall. Watch him get shattered. But she didn't.  
  
She put it down again - he did not have that sort of control over her emotions. She told herself moving across the room to get changed.  
  
***  
  
Sebastian rolled of Nina, or Jasmine or whatever the girls name was - it didn't really matter. He felt better. Less tense, a little bit of certain brown haired bitch was out of his system.  
  
"That was nice." The red head next to him mumbled sleepily. He glanced irritated at her, seeing her make herself more comfortable.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked getting out of the bed. He didn't want her to stay. Sex was one thing, staying over was another. The girl stared at him to see if he was serious, he just stared back with indifference.  
  
"You're unbelivable." She muttered reaching for her clothes. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her, he could tell by her reaction.  
  
"Yeah well, I bet you say that to all the boys." He grinned lighting a cigarette and she glared angrily at him.  
  
"Don't call me! Ever again Sebastian." She snapped and went for the door. Sebastian watched her leave, not moving a muscle to stop her.  
  
"Okay, see you around Bridget." He called certain he got it right but heard her scream:  
  
"My name is Jane, you ass!"  
  
"Jane. Yeah right." He chuckled putting out his cigarette. He wrapped his robe around his body and accidentally put his eyes on Kathryn's door. It was closed, that probably meant she was home.  
  
He smirked a little deciding to pay her a little visit.  
  
"Kathryn." He said pushing her door open. The room appeared to be empty. "Kat?" He repeated as something caught his eyes. He knelt down on the floor and picked up the bracelet he'd bought for her.  
  
That probably meant she'd heard him with Kane. Well in her face, he refused to feel bad for something when she was doing the same to him. He wasn't her toy.  
  
He straightened his back, hearing the sounds of her shower running and he smiled. Maybe he could cheer her up.  
  
With three long steps he was by her bathroom door, opening it gently. Steam was filling the room and he could only see some foggy shapes of her body. Smoothly he got undressed and slid in behind her and Kathryn flinched looking startled.  
  
"God!" She hit him on his chest. "Sebastian! Get out of here."  
  
He grinned leaning closer. "Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"Maybe I'll force you." She stared fiercefully into his eyes and he shook his head a little.  
  
"Look, if this is about Jane..."  
  
"It's not." Kathryn squeezed past him and out of the shower. He sighed and turned of the water following her example.  
  
She'd wrapped herself in a white towel and was about to leave for her room when Sebastian grabbed her arm.  
  
"Chill down sis, it's not healthy to be all tense."  
  
She pushed him off. "My health is of none of your business."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Cranky today? PMS?"  
  
She rolled her eyes looking disgusted. "Pig." She muttered putting her hands on her hips. "And I was under the impression that you were the cranky one today. But maybe Jane cleared that up for you."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
Kathryn hated how smug he looked. "No!" She knew she'd been too quick to answer but shook it off. "Not on some little halfwit you probably had to pay by the hour."  
  
Sebastian took a step closer to her. "Touché" He saw the anger still in her eye but he'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on. He grabbed both of her wrists and pressed her up against the door.  
  
"Come on now Kathryn. You know she couldn't even compare to you."  
  
Kathryn leered. "Is that so?" Her voice was smooth and since her hands were in his firm grip, she instead pressed her body against his, licking her lips.  
  
Sebastian swallowed hard thinking of the fastest way to get rid of her towl. "Yes, that's so."  
  
"Well then..." Kathryn leaned up and gave his cheek a kiss. Sebastian started to let go of her wrists, wanting to touch her and feel her touch. But Kathryn quickly pulled them free and pushed him away from her.  
  
"I guess you have to teach her then." She snapped walking into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Sebastian followed her frustarted. "Fine, if this is how you want it. Then fine with me. Go fuck Troy instead and she how much better he can do."  
  
Kathryn froze in her moves and looked at him. "How did you know?"  
  
Sebastian scoffed. "Well your little macho man came to me today to ask for advice. You know, turn ons, turn offs stuff like that."  
  
"Ew." Kathryn rolled her eyes disappointed. "That's so pathetic." She mumbled. She didn't even like Troy that much this definitley didn't make him sexier in her eyes.  
  
Sebastian nodded, quicky to agree. "This is what I'm saying. And still you keep going out with losers like him." He said and Kathryn glared at him.  
  
"Unlike you Sebastian maintaining my reputation in it's right status doesn't involve screwing a bunch of moronic bimbos. I have to date. Preferrably these dumb jocks because everybody likes them so Goddam much! And since..." She paused herself. "And lately I haven't been seeing anybody ... that people know off."  
  
She shot him a look. "My friends were starting to question me. I needed a date. There for I chose captain America. He fits the profile." She put her nose in the air and opened her closet. "Now leave. I have things to do and no time for useless arguments with you."  
  
Sebastian nodded. "Whatever princess." He muttered leaving the room. 


	7. I hate you, but I love you

"Kathryn. Hello? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Kathryn snappped her head around and glared at her friend Alyssa. "Nothing's wrong with me." She snarled and Alyssa flinched slightly and Kathryn shook her head and covered her annoyed face expression with a smile.  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
Alyssa nodded and lowered her voice as their teacher re-entered their classroom and started to talk again. Alyssa kept a a close eye on him as she spoke. "Is it about what...you told me?"  
  
Kathryn gave off a small nod. "Let's not talk about it. It's just so...sick." She said pouting a little.  
  
"Okay." Her friend smiled supportive and Kathryn looked at her with caution.  
  
"You didn't tell anyone, did you?"  
  
Alyssa shook her head but then seemed to hesitate. "Well...I kind of told someone."  
  
Kathryn was immediatley alarmed. It wasn't common for Alyssa to admit she told her mother everything, it was just a fact everyone knew but didn't speak off. "Who?"  
  
"Cameron. I just couldn't stop thinking about it and when he asked it kind of slipped out. I'm sorry."  
  
Kathryn moved her shoulders in a shrug. "It's okay Ally. I know you didn't mean to. I'm sure he won't tell anybody."  
  
'Stupid cow' She thought. Cameron Winters was Alyssa's boyfriend. King moron of the morons. He was captain of the swim team and best friends with Court Reynolds. There was no way he'd keep his mouth shut.  
  
Which accelerated part one of her plan without her liking. It occured to her that she hadn't even told Sebastian yet. She shrugged. He'd find out eventually. He was acting like an idiot and she was going to be nice to him until he stopped it.  
  
"I heard Troy had fun on your date last week." Alyssa whispered and Kathryn had to control herself not to roll her eyes.  
  
It hadn't been to bad of a date really but she'd been so mad at Sebastian he'd been all she'd been thinking about. They'd had their second date the next day and then they had sex. It had been decent but he was no Sebastian. She missed his touch. Nobody could touch her like Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah it was great." She mumbled with a sigh and focused on their assingment.  
  
****  
  
Sebastian was in the guys locker room getting changed to play tennis with Blaine.  
  
"Ready to sweat Valmont." Blaine appeared in a pair of white shorts and a pale pink shirt and a sweater over his shoulders.  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Like you could beat me."  
  
Blaine scoffed. "Maybe I just want to see you sweat." He grinned glancing over Sebastian's clothes and his friend rolled his eyes and closed the locker he was standing by.  
  
"I won't deny you of your pleasures." He teased and Blaine looked surprised.  
  
"Out of our usual spunk? Is Kathryn fucking the strengths out of you?" He asked and Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No, saddly much more the very opposite." He grabbed his raquet and looked at Blaine. "So, shall we?"  
  
They were interrupted before Blaine could answer. Court Reynolds, Troy Russel and some of their friends came up to them, laughing at something. They got quiet when they spotted Sebastian.  
  
"Valmont." Court boomed heartily and Sebastian frowned. "I always knew there was something about you." He continued with a quick glance at Blaine. "Something that set you apart from the rest of us."  
  
"Eh...your goons here might speak moron but I don't. What are you talking about Reynolds?" Sebastian asked irritated and Court put and arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I just knew it. You're just way to neat. Don't you think?" He looked at his friends and Troy nodded with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah and just look at the crowd you hang out with." He glanced condecending at Blaine who looked insulted.  
  
"Hey, do I insult your masculin, butch..." he looked over Troy's fit body with a loopsided grin. "I'm sorry I lost my point."  
  
Court snorted. "See, Valmont. At least he's open with it. You should be too."  
  
Sebastian pushed the other guy away from him. "What are you on? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Court looked mock surprised. "You don't know? I thought you of all people would now." He laughed. "We heard about your dad."  
  
Sebastian frowned. "My dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he passed on that fudge packer gene to you. I just knew you were gay.You're so cute!" Court pinched his cheek and him and the rest of his friends started laughing loudly, thinking they were very funny.  
  
Sebastian's eyes got dark. Kathryn. He pushed his way past the other guys, setting after to find his step sister.  
  
"Hey were are you going princess?" Court called after him but Sebastian didn't pay attention to that. He focused on his goal.  
  
****  
  
Kathryn was walking down the steps, moving away from the school in the sunlight. She was on her way to the limo waiting for her.  
  
The day was finally over and she was going home to have a long relaxing bubble bath. Every muscle in her body was tense and worked up in tight little knots. She would mind some mind blowing sex but Sebastian being the way he was that was out of the question.  
  
She heard somebody's fast steps behind her but didn't even bother to glance over her shoulder to see who it was. She felt his firm grip around her upper arm and he turned her around.  
  
"Aoo." She complained staring into Sebastian's upset face. "What the hell?"  
  
"Something you forgot to tell me Kathryn?" He snarled and she shook her head trying to pull her arm free.  
  
"No. Now let me go. It really hurts."  
  
He didn't. He just glared furiously at her. She glared back, still trying to break free from his grip.  
  
"Sebastian." She hissed at him. "People are staring."  
  
He looked around and noticed she was right. But he kept his grip on her and dragged her with him down towards the limo. Kathryn complained but not to much and got in the car willingly.  
  
"I don't know when you did it but it appears to me you started to play without me Kat."  
  
Kathryn understood now. He'd heard about the rumours about his dad. "What, I have to check in with you know? That's ridicules Sebastian. We said this was the plan and I had the guts to start the game. Are you jealous?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't believe you." He seemed hurt and she looked suspiciously at him. He didn't seem as angry anymore. Just disappointed.  
  
He moved to sit next to her. "Kathryn." he said seriously. "Of course I'm not jealous. Do you really think that is what bothers me? These stupid games?"  
  
She shrugged. "Then what is? You weren't exactly cuddles and roses out there."  
  
He shook his head leaning it back on the seat. "I'm just not sure this is the way to go."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kathryn looked as annoyed as she was. "Well we can't very well take it back now. It's done okay. It's already started and I like it."  
  
Sebastian glared at her. "Well, if you would've waited a second and told me what you were doing maybe it wouldn't have been to late." He was irritated but for more reasons then one. Why could they never be on the same page?  
  
"Are you telling me you don't want to split up our parents anymore?" Kathryn asked with an angry voice. Inside she was scared. What did that mean? He wanted to be her brother, and no more?  
  
He sighed, he felt like the air had gone out of him. "I...I don't know. I'm just not sure we thought this through." To his surprise Kathryn didn't hand him a snappy comeback. She was oddly quiet and he looked at her. Her face was serious and her lower lip pouted slightly.  
  
"Kathryn." He cupped her face with his hand and she crinkled her eyebrows and pushed his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She snapped but he moved closer to her.  
  
"I thought you liked it when I touch you. And don't try and say no Kat, we're beyond that phase were you try and fool me you don't want me. I know you do."  
  
She glared at him but he just grinned a little.  
  
"Yeah? Well looks can be deciving," She wouldn't give up without a fight. Sebastian however didn't mind her harsh words. He wanted her. Being mad at her was exhausting, now he just wanted to rip her clothes of her.  
  
He pulled his hand over her smooth legs and under her skirt. He grinned when he felt her damp panties. "Looks like your body doesn't agree with you." He looked into her eyes leaning over her, forcing her to slide down on the seat. He kissed her gently but she grabbed his head and pressed his lips harder against hers.  
  
Sebastian was happy to get a response from her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it and pulled her hands over his face and throat and down to his shirt. She couldn't be bothered with all the little buttons and ripped it open. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into hers. She grinned before she pulled him into a new kiss.  
  
Sebastian started to kiss her neck and the blouse that protected her breasts and skin from his touch. He opened it, exploring her breasts, twisting the nipples in his fingers. Kathryn moaned, arching her back slightly.  
  
"Sebastian." She moaned. "Take me, fuck me now." She begged and he started pulling of her panites. She pushed her body up against his. She wanted him so badly. She'd forgotten they were in a car. His soft touch was all she could think about.  
  
His hands ran up her thighs and pushed the skirt up as he squeezed her hips and slammed himself down on her, while she thrust her hips up to meet his. They moved together but he held her hips still to show who was in charge. Kissing her breast and neck, he slowly made it back to her mouth and kissed her once more. He didn't stop until they were both grasping for air.  
  
He kept moving inside her, hitting her right spots just like she wanted him to. Nobody could touch her like he could. It was with joy she felt him explode inside of her as she felt her own orgasm going through her body.  
  
They lay, breathing hard, sated in each others arms for a couple of seconds. 


	8. Changing the rules

"I just don't understand why all of a sudden you're against the plan. I mean the rumours are already spread and now it's time for step two and then you want to change the rules on me. Not fair Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian glanced at Kathryn sitting on his bed, polishing her nails. "I told you, it's not going to work. Rumours sure, but the actual thing - I don't think we can pull it off." He hadn't told her about the guys in the locker room, and he wasn't going too. She'd never drop the plan for the sake of his bruised ego.  
  
Now she took her attention off her nails and looked at him with an insulted face expression. "Sebastian, please. We can pull anything off." She snorted and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not like you're God." He muttered but she heard him and immediatly shot him a glare.  
  
"Maybe not literally but not far away."  
  
Sebastian snorted. "I think somebody needs to get back down on earth with the rest of us humble humans." He said and Kathryn put her nailpolisher on his bedside table.  
  
"What I *need* is some fine white powder that'll..."  
  
"NO!" Sebastian snapped and she cringed. He got softer. "You don't need that shit. You just think you do. But it messes with your head." He sighed leaning back on his chair. "Now, what are we going to do? I still want the parental unit to be un-unitized but...how?"  
  
Kathryn tilted her head and slid of the bed. She walked over to him by his desk and stood infront of him looking down on him. "You think too much." She said and he frowned.  
  
"I do? Really, well...do you have a cure for it? Cause it's giving me an awful headache that I just can't seem to get rid off."  
  
She grinned, climbing up on his lap. "I might know a thing or two that'll help you but..." She got quite, a wicked smile curling her lips while she started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Sebastian was alarmed. This was when she was most dangerous. "But what?" He asked gloomy and Kathryn pouted.  
  
"Don't sound so grumpy." She leaned down and bit his lower lip a little, then leaned back again. "It's a good but."  
  
He grinned too, cupping her ass. "Is that so?"  
  
She laughed in understanding. "Not that sort of butt." She wriggled a little feeling him rise under her. "I just wanted to ... make sure that... even if you're not all that hot for the plan right now ... that you'll back me up." She kissed him, moving back and forth on his lap.  
  
He moaned. "Uhuh."  
  
"You know, I can't do it alone. And ... without you ... I might as well drop it. And I don't want to drop it. It'll ruin my mood." She stopped moving and smiled ever so sweetly down at him.  
  
Sebastian knew he was being talked into it but at that second he didn't care. He firmly took a grip of her waist and pulled her closer down on him. "It might cost you." He said and she grinned, knowing it was as good as settled.  
  
"Oh really, and what might the prize of such honorable duties cost?"  
  
He put his hand on her arm and let it slide over her soft skin before responding. "I want you to break up with Troy."  
  
"What?" Kathryn got very stiff and arched one of her eyebrows. She should've seen it coming, but she payed so little thought to Troy herself that she hadn't.  
  
"It's reasonable." Sebastian thought. "What? Are you two crazy kids getting serious?" He mocked but Kathryn didn't smile.  
  
She didn't like this. She wasn't sure she was prepared to do that just yet. Not that she was in love with Troy or anything, it was just, if she did that for Sebastian it would mean something. And she wasn't sure what it would mean.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." She said climbing off him. Sebastian started to protest but she just leered and walked towards the door. "Have a nice evening Sebastian." She teased swaying her hips a little more then usual before closing the door behind her.  
  
*******'  
  
Tiffani Merteuil-Valmont was sitting in the beauty salong that she and her friend Lucinda Rockwater had attended every Thursday, since the year they'd both turned 18.  
  
It was a nice nostalgic 60's atmosphere over the place with it's pink walls and the scented candles placed randomly to set the mood.  
  
"Oh Daphne darling, will you do my nails that sheer pink colour again? It just did wonders to my eyes." Tiffani asked on of the quaint little girls working at the Crystal Clear.  
  
Before she'd been supicious towards the new young girls and only let the ones she already knew handle her appearance, but now she'd learned that the younger ones usually were more talented.  
  
"Of course Mrs Valmont." The girl nodded with a sweet smile and rushed of to get her kit.  
  
Tiffani turned to Lucinda who sat in the chair next to her, lazily flipping the pages of a gossip paper while getting her hair done.  
  
"Lucie, is there something going on?" she asked with a low voice and her friend shrugged without lifting her eyes.  
  
"Nu-uh darling. Not that I know of anyway."  
  
Tiffani raised her left eyebrow. She did that whenever she disliked what someone was saying. And now she disliked what Lucinda was saying because she knew it was a lie. There had been whispers and giggling following her around all day. And if there was something she didn't like it was being out of the loop.  
  
"Don't be silly Lucie, I know there's something I don't know. I hear things you know, and there has been something in the air all day." She pouted her pink lower lip. "Come on, you can tell me. You know I hate being the last to know."  
  
Lucinda shot her the most unusal look, it was full of sympathy and to a trained eye you could spot some gloating too.  
  
"Tell me." Tiffani urged and Lucinda closed her paper.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I want you to know that I just found out. I had no idea before. It came as a complete shock to me and I am so sorry for you to hear it this way..."  
  
"Luce! Just tell me." Tiffani begged. She was desperate to know and with her friend this close to telling she couldn't wait.  
  
Lucinda took a deep breath. "It's about Edward." She started just as Daphne came back with her nail kit.  
  
"Mrs Valmont..."  
  
"Leave us." Tiffani snapped without mercy and waved her hand dismissingly. Daphne didn't say anything but immediatley disappeared. Tiffani turned back to Lucinda.  
  
"What about Edward?"  
  
Lucinda felt mixed pleasure and pain having to tell her best friend about what her daughter had told her. Telling everybody else had been one thing but telling Tiffani herself was harder. Although she would enjoy it.  
  
*********'  
  
Kathryn had gotten home from her friend Alina's and was in her room, changing clothes. She hated wearing the same outfit all day. It made her feel so unfresh.  
  
She'd just put on a new midnight blue skirt and a sheer top to it. She let down her hair and pulled her hairbrush through it a couple of times. She just put it down on her vanity table when she heard something outside her door. It sounded like an argument.  
  
She frowned and slowly moved over to her door and opened it just a tiny bit and peeked out. The voices came from the sitting room down the hall. She stepped out just as Sebastian did the same. They exchanged glances and then sneaked closer to the room together.  
  
"I can't believe I get to hear it from Lucinda!! Do you have any idea of how humiliating that was!? Edward have I not been a good wife?" Tiffani's voice reached high pitched desperation and she moved her hand in the air spilling half her drink on the expensive indoneesian rug on the floor.  
  
Edward took a step towards his wife but she back away. "Tiffani, darling, what are you talking about?" He asked impatience growing stronger in his voice. He'd been dealing with her for only a few minutes now and already he was annoyed with her. Kathryn got an evil grin on her face and Sebastian glanced at her, knowing she was proud of herself.  
  
"You!!! I'm talking about you! You, you... liar!" She threw the glass into the wall breaking it.  
  
"Now Tiffani calm down!" Edward roared as Sebastian wasn't surprised at all. He knew Kathryn had her dramatic side from her mom, throwing objects was an ordinary thing for him.  
  
"No I won't! I want you out! I want you out of this house and out of my life you perverted creep! You and your good for nothing son!! I want you gone!" Tiffani screamed on the top of her lungs and Sebastian immediatley turned to Kathryn.  
  
He saw the same feeling he had reflected on her face. Anxiety mixed with fear.  
  
Kathryn put her nose in the air, preparing to go into the battle field. She gave Sebastian a small nod before she dressed her face in an innocent look.  
  
"Mother? What's going on?" She sounded like an angel and Tiffani jerked her head around in her direction.  
  
"Kathryn go to bed!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Kathryn." The voice was relentless and Kathryn couldn't hide the angry line her mouth turned into. She turned around and walked back to Sebastian in defeat.  
  
The fight in the sitting room continued, voices raising and glasses breaking. Kathryn just walked back to her room with Sebastian followed her.  
  
"See!" He stated. "See why that wasn't a good plan. If she has her way I'll be out of here by the end of the week. Was that what the plan was about Kat? Getting me out of your perfect existence?"  
  
She glared at him. "Fuck you Sebastian." She spat out and was about to close her door but Sebastian put his hand on it, preventing her from closing it.  
  
"Kathryn." He said most serious and she sighed a little, tossing her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Trust me... you're not going anywhere." She said before she closed it.  
  
*************************************************'  
  
A/N: Okay it took me a while but here it is, chappie 8. Hope you liked it. Please review =) 


	9. Blood kin

Kathryn left her room when the silence had been definite for about half an hour. Edward had left the building, or he was sleeping in his office or something. She didn't really care.  
  
She moved to her mothers room and paused by the door. She leaned her ear against it, inside there was a low humming noise coming from a drunk person either singing or muttering, it was hard to tell.  
  
Kathryn knocked twice before she entered the room. "Mother?" She asked, squinting her eyes to get used to the dark. There was a figure lying on the big bed. Arms and legs wide apart and a glass loosly placed in one of the hands.  
  
"Mother." Kathryn repeated walking closer to the bed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." The sobbing reply was. Kathryn hid her smile. 'Payback's a bitch.' She thought but covered it with a concerned wrinkle between her eyes.  
  
"Is this ... about Edward? I heard ... some ... of your fight." She stuttered and her mother grunted on the bed.  
  
"Everybody knew. Every-fucking-body but me! Why didn't you tell me Kathryn, why didn't you tell me?" Tiffani sat up leaving her glass on the bed, whatever fluid in it running out on the silk sheets.  
  
Kathryn looked at it to avoid her mothers eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. I mean, it's just rumours."  
  
Tiffani nodded. "Yeah sure." She muttered. "He's a lowlife." She added laying down again.  
  
They were getting nowhere so Kathryn cleared her voice a little. "Is he gone? Edward that is. Did he leave?"  
  
"What do I know? That man always does whatever he pleases. Who cares if I'm his wife! Who cares what I have to say." The rest of the sentene was to low and to slurred for Kathryn to hear it but she just ignored instead of asking.  
  
"I just thought that ... you don't want to be in too much of a hurry."  
  
Tiffani snorted. "Since when do you care about Edward? Don't play with me Kathryn, I know you're not his biggest fan."  
  
Her daughter shrugged. "Maybe my concern is not with Edward." She saw the looks her mother gave her and quickly added. "It's with you. Believe it or not but I don't like to see you this way."  
  
Tiffani reached out her hand so it touched Kathryn's. "Oh, sweetie. You don't have to worry about mommy. She'll get by. She just needs to get some sleep now and..." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why are you in here Kathryn?"  
  
"Because I..."  
  
"And don't give me that bullshit again. I can see it on you - it's Sebastian isn't it?"  
  
Kathryn was the one to snort now. "Sebastian?" She rolled her eyes. "If to be honest with you mother, then yes I do worry about what will happen to Sebastian if he has to leave here. He's become like a brother to me and I don't believe living with his father is the best thing for him."  
  
She got of the bed and took the now empty glass with her, putting it on a small table with a lamp and a nice crystal vase on it. She flicked the light switch on before she arranged the flowers a little.  
  
"Brother."  
  
Kathryn didn't pay attention to the comment. "Even if Edward is ... not of your interest anymore, I do hope you won't judge Sebastian after him."  
  
Tiffani seemed to have sobbered up and she sat up halfways, leaning on some pillows. "And what if I do?"  
  
Kathryn leered. "Oh mother, don't look at me like that. Like I'm going to scam the life out of you. I would never do that. You're my blood kin." A sweet smile replaced the leer.  
  
Her mother didn't seem impressed and Kathryn slowly moved towards the door.  
  
"But if I were you ... I might reconsider the thought of chucking Sebastian out. You never know, I might get cranky."  
  
*'****'  
  
Kathryn walked into Sebastian's room without knocking. He lifted his eyes from his journal and blew out some cigarette smoke from his mouth. "We don't knock anymore?"  
  
"We don't." She tilted her head and leaned her back against the closed door. She held her hands on her back and turned the key in the lock. She didn't want interruptions.  
  
"So, what is you need to tell me?" Sebastian closed the journal and put it in a drawer that he quickly closed.  
  
"I think you should treat me a little nicer Sebastian. I mean, the one who keeps you with a roof over your head and all." She gestured up at the ceiling and he frowned.  
  
"What? Have you ..." He got quiet, a smile appeared on his lips. "You've talked to your mother?"  
  
"Yes, and well ... let's just say. If you get thrown out I'd be *very* surprised."  
  
Sebastian got out of his chair and walked up to her, pulling her into his arms. "You did that?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"Didn't think I could pull it off? You underestimate me, dear brother."  
  
They kissed, tongues playing with each other lustfully before parting. Kathryn let go of him and walked over to his bed. She let her hand slide over his bed post as she looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
"So this is it?" He asked. "I thought we'd need more but your mom seems to be pretty set on things already."  
  
Kathryn laughed tauntingly. "My mom might be a hot head but as soon as she cools off or sobers up, she'll reconsider. Some flowers from your dad and he'll be forgiven. Well maybe it'll take something expensive and glittery too in this case but it won't be a challenge for him."  
  
She took a firm grip around the bed post and leaned over the bed. "But there'll be a short intermission cause I'm absolutley exhausted. Mind if I ... lay down." Her teaseful face experssion made him grin widely.  
  
"Be my guest." He said generously moving closer with long, but slow steps.  
  
Kathryn did so, supporting her head with her hand. She let her other hand gently caress her own body, her eyes set on him.  
  
"Exactly how tired are you?"  
  
She leered rolling onto her back. "Well you see, I have this problem. There are these awful stress knots making me all tense - preventing me from sleeping. It's really a pain."  
  
He stood by the bed, right in front of her. "Ooh, poor Kat. Is there anything I can do? You know I'm a great humanitarian and hate seeing people suffer."  
  
They both laughed as he leaned down over her. Kathryn crawled a little further back on the bed to make room for his entire lenght.  
  
"I have an idea or two." She said before she kissed him. 


	10. Hell comes to town

Kathryn threw her jacket to the side walking into the hall. The first thing that caught her attention was the flowe boquet and the black velvet box next to it. Not to her surprise was there 'Tiffany's' engraved on the top of the box.  
  
She let her fingers run over it and peaked into it. It was a breathtaking diamond set. Complete from earings to necklace and braclets. Truly gorgeous.  
  
Kathryn sighed and closed the box. She didn't need to read the note. She knew it was some boring love crap from Edward to her mother. Her mother was such a weak being.  
  
Kathryn knew that her mom didn't believe Edward was gay, but for her it was enough that other people thought so. Her dear reputation was endangered. With a snicker Kathryn gracefully moved through the sitting room.  
  
"Oh Sebastian." She called sweetly heading towards his room. "Oh Sebastian." She repeated knocking on his door. She opened it and peaked in. No one was there.  
  
She walked in anyway with slow steps. She liked Sebastian's room. It was so much warmer then hers.  
  
She looked at the drawer where she knew he kept his journal. She wanted to read it. She couldn't help it but she really wanted too. She wanted to know what he'd written about her and Annette and all those other twits he'd slept with. But mostly she just wanted to read what he said about her.  
  
She kneeled down but the drawer in the bestand was locked. She pouted but then remembered the hairclip holding her hair in a bun on the back of her head. She pulled it out and a couple of strands broke free and fell down on her forehead.  
  
She pulled them out of the way and with ease she had picked the lock open and pulled out the drawer. The leather inbound journal lay in front of her eyes and she grabbed it quickly.  
  
This was going to be fun. She was about to stand up when something else caught her eye. A little white envelope lay lonely on the bottom of the drawer. Her curiosity made her glance at the journal in her hand but then put it on the bed.  
  
She took the envelope into her hand and pulled out the paper crinkling her eyebrows.  
  
****  
  
Sebastian pulled his hand over his face. He was tired. It had been a long day. He'd noticed the flowers and jewlery waiting for Tiffani by the door. That pretty much meant that the snide remarks the jocks kept giving him were for nothing.  
  
If Kathryn was right then his dad would be back soon. He grinned a little. Since the plan was already on the go, he was getting excited about it again. They had something else in store but they would need some extra help with that. He was going to talk to Kathryn about it after taking a shower. Or maybe he should invite Kathryn for a shower.  
  
He opened the door to his room and saw her sitting by his desk. Her face was dark and when she looked into his eyes he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Kathryn? What are..." His eyes had travelled and notice the journal on the bed. Had she read it? That bitch. He slammed the door shut. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Kathryn grinded her teeth. "I'm catching up on my reading." She got out and saw him close his fists.  
  
"Uh-hu. Nice. The locked drawer didn't stop you? Kathryn when are you going to get over with this fixation with my journal?"  
  
She frowned for a second throwing the bed a confused glance. She'd forgotten about the journal. She got her cool back. "I didn't read your journal dear brother."  
  
The last word was extra sharp and Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This however..." She held up a white piece of paper. "...was very interesting."  
  
Sebastian knew what it was without seeing the text. His mind drew a blank. He had no idea what to respond.  
  
Kathryn put the paper down on the glass desk as she stood up. "You got into Yale?"  
  
He could only nod.  
  
"The school I'm going to and you didn't even tell me?" Every word was strained and her jaws didn't seem to be willing to move. Her lower lip quivered slightly, he didn't know if it was of saddness or anger.  
  
He still stood silent, avoiding her eyes trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Say something!" Kathryn almost screamed in a high pitched voice and finally the words came back to him.  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything."  
  
"No you don't. I guess you really don't. You're going to Brown, to be your daddy's boy right? Follow his footsteps. Well if that's the case then why couldn't you at least have told me about YALE?" She picked up the paper, crinkled it into a little ball and threw it at him.  
  
"Why's that important? If I'm not going there how could it possibly matter?"  
  
Sebastian was getting mad. He had no obligations to tell her everything and she had been in his room without his consent, in a locked drawer! She was out of line.  
  
"It's important to me okay!" Kathryn walked around the desk and stood in front of him, glaring up at him. "I would've liked to know." She was about to leave but then got a second breath. "And then to think that you went around accusing me of trying to get you out of my life! I guess it takes one to know one in this case, huh Sebastian?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "God you're full of it. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was any of your business. I didn't want to rub it in your face that I was chosing Harvard over Yale."  
  
Kathryn snorted and put her hands on her sides. "Are you implying that you're smarter then me?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Oh, you're going to regret that Sebastian."  
  
"What are you going to do? Destroy my reputation? Ooh, I'm shaking Kat. Maybe you should find a new song to sing cause that one isn't working anymore." He folded his arms across his chest and she laughed to his surprise.  
  
"Oh, that wasn't what I had in mind. Don't worry Sebastian, this song will be quite different." She looked at the paperball in his hand. "I hope you burn in hell." She snapped turning around storming out of the room.  
  
"See ya there!" Sebastian called following her to slam his door for a second time. He sighed leaning against it. Why did everything keep going to hell?  
  
****************************************' 


	11. Far away from me

Kathryn was pacing in her room. She was furious. Sebastian smarter then her? It was ludicrus. She flipped her hair to her one side as she tilted her head to stretch out her tense neck. She was never going to speak to him again, he surely didn't deserve it.  
  
With loathe she stared at her desk and the assingments that awaited her. But she couldn't focus. She was too strung up by Sebastian. She'd show him, oh yes she would.  
  
Trying to calm down and gather her thoughts she narrowed her eyes slightly. She moved towards her door and peaked out, Sebastian's door was open and the room appeared to be empty. She snuck out to the hall and was about to enter his room when she heard the familiar barking of Edwards upset voice.  
  
Her curiousness threw a glance down the hall, then turned back to Sebastian's empty room but finally decided to take her down the hall to Edwards study. She lingered outside the door, hearing the voices inside clear as glass.  
  
"You can not expect this kind of behaviour to get you into college!" Edward roared at what supposedly was Sebastian.  
  
"I know." Came the impatient response followed by a sigh.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me son. This is important! This is your future! A long line of Valmont men have attended this school and you better..."  
  
"...do the same." Sebastian filled in without a tone in his voice. He'd heard the story many times before. It had bored him then too.  
  
Kathryn sniggered a little picturing Edwards face infront of her. But then she sharpened her ear again.  
  
"Yes! It's about not just your reputation Sebastian, but mine and Tiffani's and the entire familys!"  
  
Sebastian glanced at his dad thinking about what rumours were eating away at his precious reputation now. That only increased the pressure of his college choice, now it was more important then ever to his father to maintain a good show for his snotty friends.  
  
Edward had turned away from him and took a seat behind his desk, glaring at a piece of paper with disgust.  
  
"C, Sebastian. A fucking C?"  
  
His son shrugged lazily. He'd seen the grade marked with a bright red pen before. He hadn't been surprised about it, the test had been a nightmare, Kathryn running through his head disrupting his focus. He had been surprised though when the paper had reached his fathers hands very quickly.  
  
Two days of absolute silence and cold glares from Kathryn and now this...what else was in store for him? A vacation to hell?  
  
Of course he didn't mind Kathryn's fury, he was mad at her too. Probably not as mad as she was at him and his anger had started to settle, but none the less - so far it hadn't concerned him too much.  
  
He glanced at the paper in his fathers hand. Well maybe it bothered him a little.  
  
"This will not be repeated Sebastian." Mr Valmont put the paper away. "Ever again? Am I making myself understood."  
  
With a yawn Sebastian nodded and stood up. "Very clear..." He saw the look on his fathers face. "...sir." He curtly added and then with an overexaggerated ingratiating voice he said: "May I leave now father?"  
  
Mr Valmont waved him off. "Very well, but don't forget this Sebastian!"  
  
His son merely rolled his eyes and flew the door open walking out in the hall way. He didn't slam it though, he had the urge but restrained himself. Walking back to his room he swore he saw a movement. He hesitated a few steps and leaned back a little, arching his back. He saw Kathryn in the library, flipping the pages of a thick book with great interest.  
  
His right eyebrow flew up on his forehead. A little too coincidental. Strolling into the spacious room his father had decorated as a library to impress possible guests, he smirked.  
  
Kathryn looked up from her book. Rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He snorted. "Like you didn't already know? Listening to me and daddy were you?"  
  
"Talk about what? Acne and girls?" Her eyes were bored and she stared down onto the pages of the book in her hand.  
  
Sebastian wasn't convinced though. "No. About me thinking about joining some sort of sports team. You know, for college application, looks good. More then tennis that is." He closely inspected her face as he spoke, she didn't move a muscle, hardly showed any signs of listening at all.  
  
"That's nice. Hope that works out for you." She slammed her book shut. "Then maybe you can go to some fruity football college. Hopefully far away from me." She moved towards the door but Sebastian followed her.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great cause then I can get accompanied by Trey. Wouldn't that be sweet."  
  
She paused in her moves. "For your information, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not seeing Trey anymore." She gave him a short glare, putting her nose in the air, hating every ounce of his smirking being. She turned around to leave once more, and yet again he followed her. Out in the hall and towards her room.  
  
"Poor boy, Kat you can't keep playing with his heart like this. He won't know what to do. And you know...that usually leads to him being in need of advice." Something in his voice made her stop abruptly and turn around.  
  
"What? Are you talking to Trey behind my back?"  
  
"Well, the boy came to me. What was I supposed to fend him off and run?"  
  
"Yes!" Kathryn was now flushing red. "Don't you dare talk about me with Trey! That's none of your business."  
  
Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Gees, chill. It's not like I said how you enjoyed being fucked. And for the record I did tell him to consult one of your girlfriends but he didn't want to cause apperantly he thought I knew you better!"  
  
She was shaking, her fists closing. "You don't know anything about me Sebastian!" she spat out and rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Sebastian crinkled his eyebrows but didn't follow her this time. He retreated to his own bedroom instead. She was getting angrier by the day, maybe he should try and smooth things over?  
  
He took a seat behind his desk. Nah, it wasn't of his concern. She'd come around. Didn't she usually?  
  
*****'  
  
Kathryn leaned against her door, taking a couple of breaths to calm herself down. Trey was a stupid moron, she couldn't expect more of him but to go to Sebastian for advice about her - it made them seem like such ... siblings.  
  
She said it a lot but then it was mocking it. She hated it when people regared her and Sebastians as siblings. By marriage, she usually reminded her corny little friends when they were swooning over Sebastian.  
  
She rolled her eyes now. He wasn't even that hot. She'd seen better looking guys. Putting her hair behind her ears she nodded. She'd definitley seen hotter.  
  
She took a seat by her desk. A plan was forming in her head. A grin parted her lips as she started to flip a pencil towards her open math book. She liked it very much indeed. 


	12. Vacation in hell

Time seemed to drag it's way through the calendar. Sebastian glared at it every day. Things were very chilly at home, he had to take all sorts of sneers at school, his friends bored him along with all the girls of New York city. He actually found himself longing for college just so he could get a change of scenery.  
  
Kathryn being this mad at him for this long had started to get on his nerves and he found himself being annoyed by her more and more. That of course had something to do also with his dad being on his tail constantly. He could hardly go to the bathroom without his father being there asking about his studies. It made him edgy.  
  
Tiffani made it no better. She spent her days at home in a drunken slur and refused to shut up. She'd said some pretty crazy things to Sebastian and he was quite sure that she'd been hitting on him on all those times. It was sickening, like she even had a shot.  
  
He stared at the book on his desk and slammed it shut. He was fed up with studying. He had a test the next day but he didn't care how it went. A or C, what did it matter?  
  
'You might loose your trustfond.' A voice in his head alerted him stubbornly but he shook it away. So what? What did *that* even matter to him?  
  
He pushed his chair back, put his cigarette out and stood up. He was going out.  
  
With his jacket in his hand he passed Kathryn's room without as much as a glance. He almost made it past the sitting room but was stopped by Tiffani, who yet again had decided to spend her Thursday afternoon, drunk on the couch with a box full of chocolate bonbons.  
  
"Sebastian." She got out with joy trying to stand up. It was a tricky business for her being drunk and in a skirt much too small for her. He had to control himself not to laugh.  
  
"Come here, come sit with me." She said when her legs failed her and the sofa coushion was her support again.  
  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Spending any time what so ever with Tiffani wasn't his ideal image of a time well spent. She was patting the cushion next to her, leaning over to show him her cleavage at the same time as pouting her lips.  
  
Silicone, he could see it so very well. Both in the boobs and the lips. Plastic. It made him shudder.  
  
"Now, listen to me Sebastian, I'm your stepmother after all. Although you can hardly believe it can you?" She sipped her drink as he took a seat in the sofa across from hers.  
  
'Well, you do have a daughter my age so I guess it is belivable.' He thought irritated but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Yeah."  
  
She giggled. "Oh you make me blush."  
  
She'd passed her limit on way too many drinks a long time ago! He sighed a little hoping she'd get to her point.  
  
She gave him a strange look but then stood up and moved to sit next to him. He opened his mouth to protest and tried to move closer towards the arm rest.  
  
"Don't you run, I'm not gonna hurt you." She smiled. She had probably been pretty in her days but when he compared her to the girls he could have, she didn't even hold a candle to them.  
  
He looked at her hand that was softly placed on his knee. He leaned away from her forcing a smile on his lips.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes, you see, I've been noticing that you and my Kathryn haven't been getting along latley." She didn't notice how his face expression darkened at the mention of her daughter. "But...I was thinking that shouldn't hurt our relationship - you know as stepmother and stepson. It's very important to me that we keep those bonds intact."  
  
Her hand travelled upwards and Sebastian started to squirm.  
  
"Ehm Tiffani ...I..." He was interrupted.  
  
"Mother I..." Kathryn fell silent looking at Sebastian almost lying down on the couch and her mother practically lying on top of him. Her eyes seemed to twitch and she was silent for a long time.  
  
Tiffani straightened her back and fixed her hair. "Yes darling." She said with a pearly smile.  
  
Kathryn was still staring at Sebastian. Their eyes were locked in each other. He didn't like what he saw. Her nose was wrinkling and her mouth moving like she couldn't decide on what to say.  
  
"You're disgusting." She got out before storming off. A door was slammed and Sebastian stood up miserably.  
  
"Ehm...you won't...mention...ehm...this to ...Edward, will you?" Tiffani almost looked scared. He wanted to make her squirm just like she'd made him. So he didn't say anything. He just looked at her and walked out of the apartment.  
  
He knew there was no point in going after Kathryn. First off all it would help any matters, she wouldn't let him in anyway. And then he would've made them both look suspicious in front of Tiffani who, althought drunk, probably could piece things together about what he and Kathryn had been up to.  
  
Things certainly had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
**********'  
  
Staring out the window, watching him leave, Kathryn knew what she was going to do. She'd already prepared it, she hadn't been sure about it though but now she was sure. More sure then she'd ever be.  
  
She saw his Jaguar disappear into traffic and closed her eyes. She could still feel his scent linger. She opened her eyes again and walked away from the window.  
  
**********'  
  
The next day Sebastian was back in school. He'd played with the tought of skipping the entire day but with his dad watching him with eagle eyes he figured he should at least be there on a test day.  
  
Although a history test seemed very useless to himself. He didn't really care about history. He cared about the future, his future.  
  
Kathryn was sitting three rows in front of him, talking to one of her bimbo friends. He let his eyes glance over her legs and up to the blueplaided skirt. A leer curled his lips and he didn't notice Blaine poking him in the side with his pen until his friends third try.  
  
He cringed a little turning to the bleached guy with crinkled eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your I'm-getting-a-boner-from-watching-my-sister- moment but since I noticed it, I figured others would too. So as the great humanitarian I am, I decided to stop you." A smirk showed Blaines most teasing side and Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Humanitarian" He snorted. "Can you even spell it? And she's not my sister."  
  
"Okay..." Blaine hesitated to say something and for the first time in history he decided to keep quiet and turned his attention to the black board instead. Sebastian was grateful for it. His bad mood seemed to come and go more often these days, it usually meant he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody.  
  
Their teacher walked in and started to blabber on about rules and restrictions. Sebastian ignored them all and didn't put his book on the floor like the others, he never did and most teacher was used to it by now. Mrs Kreacher was and therefore didn't say anything as she handed him his paper.  
  
He wrote his name with a sigh and started to look over the questions. He glanced at Kathryn again but shook his head. She wasn't going to mess up another grade for him.  
  
With lack of interest he started to doodling down some answers.  
  
"Pst."  
  
He ignored Blaine.  
  
"Pst."  
  
"What?" He mumbled turning his head but keeping it low.  
  
"What was that Mr Valmont?" Mrs Kreachers squeaky voice once more filled the room and most everybody seemed to look up from their papers.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The batlike old hag came closer to him. Lips like a red thin line, made him think of his grandmother. "I don't allow talking during tests. Now is there something you want to share?" She was glaring down at him and he defiantly glared back.  
  
"Nope."  
  
To his surprise she leaned down, looking at his test paper. He was confused and looked at it too. Her perfume was practically drowning him.  
  
"Aha!" She pulled something out of his book with a victorious grin on her face. "I knew it." She declared proudly looking at the note. "A chi-chi."  
  
A buzz went through the class. "I'll have to send you to the principle Mr Valmont. Here at Manchester we look very severly at cheating."  
  
Automatically Sebastian looked at Kathryn. She merely raised her eyebrows slightly and then looked back on her paper.  
  
That bitch! Face turning red with fury sebastian stood up, grabbing his stuff and walking past the teacher towards the door. He wasn't going to any freaking principle. He hadn't cheated.  
  
"Mr Valmont. You need a note." Mrs Kreacher tried to stop him for nothing. The door was already closed.  
  
Kathryn looked at it for a second but then went on with her test. 


	13. Friday night blues

Sebastian was walking the streets of New York. He had never really walked before. Not like this. Not wandering around with no particular goal or place. He remembered running out to go to Annette's.  
  
What if he had gone to her that night? What if he hadn't seen through Kathryn's ice cold shield and had gone to plead Annette for forgivness instead. He wondered how his life would look now.  
  
He wouldn't have been accused for cheating that was for sure. He winced as a horrible image of him and Annette walking around campus with matching sweaters, holding hands and laughing, appeared in his mind. But that was a fiction of his imagination, not necessary how it would've been.  
  
'Do I regret it?'  
  
He almost laughed. Absolutley not. He thought about all those wonderful moments in bed with Kathryn, nothing could compare to that. Naked she was a much sweeter person.  
  
He made a turn and found himself standing in front of a night club. He looked in his wallet. It was loaded.  
  
Carefree he strolled up to the usher standing by the door, looking grim, and gave him a wide grin.  
  
"Hey." He nodded. Held out his hand with a nicely folded bill hidden inside it. The usher took it in his, gave it a quick glance, then smiled widely opening the door for Sebastian without as much as asking for an ID card.  
  
"Welcome sir."  
  
Sebastian gave him another nod before entering.  
  
He looked around the dark club. Loud music pumping away and flashy neon lights circling the area. He went up to the bar, took a seat and ordered a Jack Daniels. Nobody asked him any questions.  
  
Feeling like something was finally going his way Sebastian turned around looking out at the dance floor.  
  
****  
  
Half past two that night he found himself banging on Blaine's door. Knowing his friends parents weren't home, he didn't care how much noise he made. It took quite some time for Blaine to get downstairs and open the door for him.  
  
"What the hell Valmont?" He snapped grumpy as Sebastian stumbled into the hallway.  
  
Ignoring any pleasantries he grabbed the collar of his friends silk kimono and pressed the other guy up against a wall. Blaine tried to resist but didn't manage.  
  
"I just need to know ONE thing Blaine." Sebastian slurred, eyes half closed and completly dazed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you help her? Did you help her making it look like I cheated on that test?"  
  
Blaine shook his head. Waking up more himself and getting the strenghts to push Sebastian away. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He shook his head, closing the door that was still open.  
  
"Yes you do. Who else would've done it? I don't need to cheat." His legs feeling wobbly Sebastian sunk down on the stairs that led up to Blaines room. His friend rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
"You don't need to but on numerous occasions you have. Or are you too drunk to remember that?"  
  
"I'm not drunk."  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes again. Drunk people were never fun to handle. "No, you're as peachy as a drop of sunshine." He leaned down putting Sebastians arm around his shoulder, pulling the other guy to his feet.  
  
"Come on over here. I'll let you sleep on the couch. You can't go home like this. Your father will have you killed. Or you'll have yourself killed trying to drive." He dragged Sebastian over to a couch by a big fireplace. Carelessly he let the drunken one down on the soft cushions.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. When you can make some sense... hopefully." Muttering something about beauty sleep, Blaine walked back upstairs to his own bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Bitch!" Sebastian screamed. "She's a bitch." Lying down he could feel how tired he was. Darkness started to come as his eyelids got heavier and heavier.  
  
"She's a bitch." He mumbled again falling a sleep.  
  
**  
  
Finding himself at home, his head buzzing with a tiny pain, Sebastian walked the familiar way towards his room. But he wasn't headed there, his feet wanted to go into her room. Although he wasn't welcome.  
  
Stopping by the door he decided to knock before letting himself in.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him. She seemed to have known he was coming. He blinked as there was something familiar about her. Her hair and her outfit, he was sure he'd seen her look exactly like that before.  
  
"Hello Sebastian." She had a glass of champagne in her hand. "Did you have a nice Friday?"  
  
There was a hint of teasing in her voice he didn't find amusing.  
  
"I know you did it. You made it look like I cheated." He shook his head. "Do you really think it matters? One test, nobody will care."  
  
She shook her head, grinning with a sinister glare. "Oh but they will sweet, dear Sebastian. They will and you'll go away. My problems solved." She stood up, swaying her hips deliciously moving over to her sofa.  
  
She sat down and crossed her legs. One arm crossed over her stomach and the other one, elegantly holding the glass in front of her. She sipped the almost clear fluid.  
  
"Mm...tastes good."  
  
He shook his head. Why did he have a feeling of déja vu. Why wasn't he screaming at her. He could feel from the very core of himself that he wanted to. His hands were rolled up in fists and his breathing was strained. What was holding him back.  
  
A laugh filled his head. Kathryns wide mouth followed him around and everywhere.  
  
"You're just a toy Sebastian. A little toy I like to play with." Her eyebrow was raised. She looked evil.  
  
"No." He mumbled but she nodded. Suddenly Annette walked in through the door and folded her arms across her chest with a glance at Kathryn.  
  
"You were right Kathryn. He's a pathetic wimp. He'd never be man enough for me." She said throwing Sebastian a nasty glare. He was about to throw some nasty reply back to her but got distracted as another pretty girl entered, he weakly recognized her.  
  
"He's not even that good in bed." She said looking superior. This time she hardly had time to finish her sentence before another girl came in, and another. They filled up the room. All of them screaming insults at him.  
  
Sebastian knelt down on the floor, covering his ears with his hands, trying to hide. He couldn't take it. It was too much at the same time.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Kathryn had stood up and walked over to him. She was glaring down at him.  
  
"See Sebastian, you mean nothing to me. Nothing."  
  
*  
  
With a flinch Sebastian woke up on Blaines couch. He looked around. No girls in sight.  
  
Breathing hard he lay down on his back again. His head pounding after the Jack Daniels. He rubbed his forehead gently and closed his eyes again.  
  
Maybe if he slept some more, he'd wake up and find out it had all been a very bad dream.  
  
***********************************************'  
  
A/N: Thanks for hanging on. I know it takes me some time between the updates but with a school and all I just don't get as much time as I wished I had to write. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews!! =) 


	14. Conversation's with the parentals

Sebastian walked the familiar way into the apartment the following morning. His head was pounding like possessed and all he wanted was some tylenol and a shower.  
  
He'd left Blaines without waking his friend. He had however left his keys and taken a cab. Trying to drive he'd almost run down something on Blaines front yard, he wasn't sure what cause at the time it had still been rather dark outside.  
  
So instead he'd left a note, his car and called a cab. He hated leaving his car. But being in no condition to drive he hadn't had much else to choose from.  
  
He walked towards his room and was just passing the sitting room when he spotted his father sitting on one of the sofas. His face was grim and he was staring at a paper in his hand.  
  
"Where have you been son?"  
  
Sebastian moanded and rubbed his head. "Look... dad, I'm not in a mood for a lecture now. So I stayed out all night, I have before, don't make a big deal out of it." He was moving towards the door when he heard his father stand up.  
  
"STOP right there." He demanded forcefully and Sebastian sighed again, slowly turning around. Lazy eyes meeting angry ones.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I care what you did this night? Whoring around or drinking illegally at some nightclub. Trust me son, I already know what you're doing when you're not here."  
  
'I really doubt that.' Sebastian thought but was wise enough to not say anyhting.  
  
Mr Valmonts face was turning red with anger. "What I'm talking about is this." He showed the paper in his hand. "I never thought my son to be a cheater! Never. But the principal called me. Apperantly this isn't the first time, although before they'd just let you off with a warning."  
  
His son shook his head. "But dad, that was ages ago. I was just..."  
  
"Lazy? Yes I know. Lazy enought to ignore your future? Yes I'd most certainly say so. Things like this can ruin your chances to go to an Ivy league school."  
  
Sebastian sighed. "Dad, I *already* got in to an Ivy league school. What I do now doesn't matter!"  
  
"You're damn wrong son," Mr Valmont stood up, red in the face. "Now you are going to straight up your act. Why can't you be more like Kathryn? She takes care of school and her life..."  
  
Sebastian sighed again. 'I could tell you one thing or another 'bout your precious Kathryn' he thought bitterly.  
  
"This is your life son! You better take care of it. Now I'm going to make some phonecalls and if I find out this hurts your chances of Harvard then you'll ... be going to military school."  
  
Storming off in a huff, leaving his son alone, Mr Valmont slammed the door this his office - waking up half the building.  
  
Sebastian lay down on the sofa. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Kathryn," he mumbled under his breath. Sleep was coming to him when he heard small clicks on the floor, he knew it was from heels and opened his eyes immediatley.  
  
Tiffani strolled into the room with a supperior look on her face. "Good morning Sebastian, had a good night?" she asked chilly moving for the table with drinks and glasses. She poured herself some orange juice and when she thought he didn't see or hear, she filled it up with gin.  
  
"Peachy," he mumbled not caring to sit up. He heard her move around the room.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid Sebastian," her voice pierced the lovely silence and he rolled his eyes. "I know ... about you and Kathryn," she snorted. "I don't know why I've let it go on but ... for some reason I have. Not anymore." She leaned on the back of the sofa, staring down at him.  
  
Sebastian glared back at her, loathing her more then ever.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Edward, he listens to me," Tiffani leaned a little closer. "I'm going to have him ship you away as far as it's possible. I don't want you preverting my child anymore. It has to stop sometime." She straigthened her back and lighted a cigarette.  
  
"I thought you were a good boy Sebastian," she inhaled deeply, "I guess I was wrong."  
  
He sat up in the couch, watching her leave the room. He knew Tiffani had a big influence on his dad, especially now.  
  
He got off the couch and walked quickly to Kathryn's room but just as he was to put down his hand on the doorhandle - he hesitated.  
  
Looking at it for a few seconds he crinkled his eyes, considering it, then he pulled his hand back and took refuge in his own room.  
  
****' 


	15. Gone to far

Kathryn got dressed with care the next morning. She wanted Sebastian to eat his heart out just by the look of her. He thought he was smarter then her, well she'd showed him.  
  
She straigthened her hair looking at herself in her mirror. She missed him. They hadn't talked in what felt like forever, not even exchanged any sneer remarks. He was just ignoring her completly.  
  
'And why should I care? He'll be out of my life soon enough' she stared into her own sad eyes. Harvard boy, Edward must be proud.  
  
She put her hairbrush down as there was a knock on her door. She hated her heart for hoping it was him.  
  
"Come in," she called, a smile hiding behind her cold surface.  
  
Tiffani entered wearing a tight black dress with a jacket, she looked very tidy and Kathryn knew it was her 'intimidating look'.  
  
"Good morning mother, was there something urgent you wished to talk to me about?" she powdered her cheeks a little just to do something and Tiffani sighed.  
  
"Not too much powder Kathryn, it will make you look cakey."  
  
Her daugther threw her a deadly glare but put down her powderbrush and turned to face her mother.  
  
Tiffani paced a little around the blue room. She hated that it was blue, it wasn't lady like. It should've been a better colour, less boyish. "I've had a talk with Sebastian," she said and in the corner of her eye she noticed how tense the girl got.  
  
"How fun, and what was so important you felt you needed to share it with me on a Saturday morning? I'm sure you have other places to be."  
  
Tiffani shrugged. "Well, this is vital," she raised her eyebrows slightly to look powerful. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that Sebastian has a history of cheating at school", she flicked her wrists and put her nose in the air, "one of the boys there told the principal about previous purchases of test answers from Sebastian's side."  
  
'Only cause I payed him to', Kathryn thought rolling her eyes at how stupid people were. Sebastian didn't need to cheat, didn't they know that? And they claimed themselves to be their parents.  
  
"I'm aware of this yes," she said watching her mother closely. They didn't have mother-daughter talks. What was this about?  
  
Tiffani smiled. "I know you care for Sebastian, *don't* try to deny it. I have eyes to see with and I know very well that you two aren't as innocent as you plead to be."  
  
A chill spread in Kathryn's bone. Tiffani wasn't a role model mom but she did have an obsession with keeping things in perfect apperance. Two stepsiblings having sex would be very much frowned upon by others and that her mother wouldn't be able to take. She'd have to do something about it.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Kathryn stood up and walked over to her desk. In a drawer she had a pack of cigarette's hidden. She was dying for a drag.  
  
Tiffani followed her moves. "Yes you do. You and Sebastian have been screwing each other," she shook her head like she couldn't believe it, "Edward might not notice such things but I do. I let it go on, god knows why, but ..." she shook her head again taking a few steps closer to Kathryn.  
  
Her daughter watched her with attentive eyes. Tiffani placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure this have been very stressful for you. Being pressed in together with a strange boy while we've been traveling alot. Lord only knows what he's forced you into."  
  
"He hasn't forced me into anything!"  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Kathryn. I understand you. It's a mans world. They make the rules and expect us to live by them. Sebastian forced himself on you," she said it slowly as if to edge it into her daugthers brain.  
  
Kathryn shook her head. This was insane. What was her mother trying to pull?  
  
"No he didn't," she started. She pulled out the drawer and took a cigarette, lighted it before her mom's huge eyes and put it to her mouth. "I'm not your chaste little angel, mother."  
  
The slap burned her cheek and the cigarette flew out her mouth. But she didn't complain. She'd provoked her mother but it had been worth it. Instead she clenched her jaw and stared into the ever so cold eyes.  
  
"I don't stand that sort of behaviour Kathryn," Tiffani snapped angrily. She didn't care what her daughter did when she wasn't around. As long as she kept it discreete.  
  
She took a breath and flattened her dress, throwing Kathryn's flat teenage stomach an envious glare. "I'm going to take care of this little problem, you won't have to see him again." She said like she was doing her daughter a favour.  
  
Kathryn's heart stopped for a second. "What?"  
  
Tiffani nodded. "That's right. Sebastian isn't going to be living with us much longer you see. It's quite sad, he had such a brilliant future. To think one little girl would ruin all that for him."  
  
A guilt trip wouldn't work. Kathryn glared at the older woman, noticing all the little wrinkles that bothered the woman night and day. "You have no proof of anything mother. Sebastian and I are just very good friends."  
  
"And I'd love to believe you Kathryn but I do have proof."  
  
Laughable, proof? How could she prove anything? The brunette snorted confident. "What? Your word? I'm sorry mother but that isn't the most reliable source in the world."  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady," Tiffani gloated, "I have something else. Something better." Her grin grew wide as she dealed out her triumph. "There's this tape a little girl sent me, are you familiar with the name - Annette?"  
  
Kathryn tried not to show that she knew exactly what her mother was talking about. There was a tape she'd sent to Annette for what seem like a life time ago. A tape of her and Sebastian, in bed.  
  
'That little bitch sent it to my mother?' she clenched her jaws. She'd clearly underestimated sweet, little Annette. She wouldn't do that mistake again. 'She's gonna pay' she thought to herself not noticing Tiffani studying her face.  
  
"You're a lot like me Kathryn" her mothers said it like it was a good thing. But Kathryn cringed at the words, sometimes she felt like her entire life had been a slow struggle to break away from the patterns of her mothers lifestyle. She didn't like to think that she was anything like Tiffani Mertuil-Valmont, alcholic with nothing but gossiping to do all days. She herself had ambitions, she was taking her life somewhere.  
  
Tiffani noticed the cringe. "We both know what we want and we do what it takes to get it. Did Sebastian even cheat on that test that triggered a very *sudden* flood of previous bad news that had never reached me or Edward before."  
  
Her daughter moved away from the desk, turning her back at her mother and folding her arms across her chest. "Well he got caught didn't he. That implies he was cheating."  
  
"You're smart, I thought you well." Tiffani smiled with a superior look on her face. "But I'm still smarter Kathryn, don't forget that. I'm only doing this for you. I don't want you to ruin your future because of something as tiny as a crush," she sighed, "who will ever want to marry someone who's had an affair with their brother?"  
  
"Step-brother," Kathryn tried to keep a straight face as she turned to face her mother again. "What have you done?"  
  
Tiffani remained silent.  
  
"Cut the crap and tell me!" Kathryn screamed. She'd lost her patience, she wanted to scream louder.  
  
Tiffani took her time. Slowly taking one step closer. "I've talked to Edward. We've agreed that Sebastian's troubles are far to much for us to handle. He needs help."  
  
Kathryn couldn't believe her ears but her mother just continued.  
  
"He'll be leaving soon, to a school for ... troubled teens."  
  
"What about Harvard?" Kathryn asked in shock. She'd never thought her mom to be able to pull something like this.  
  
Tiffani shrugged. "He can re-apply next year. Edward wasn't to fond of that of course but ... I had my way," she lowered her eyebrows. "Don't underestimate me Kathryn, I don't like being decieved."  
  
Their eyes met and Kathryn hated her mother more then ever this very second. If she'd only had a knife she would've put it in her mothers gut and twisted it around.  
  
She had to take a couple of breaths before she could say anything else. Her mother seemed to be loving every single moment of her victory.  
  
Kathryn shook her head a little. This meant war.  
  
"You'll regret this," she said simply and moved over to her window. "Leave," she demanded firmly and to her surprise her mother obeyed her wish.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner Kathryn, we'll be having guests over. Dress nicely."  
  
The door closed and Kathryn shut her eyes. Sebastian being sent away? She hadn't meant for that to happen. She'd just been mad at him, wanting to show him who was the smartest of them.  
  
She looked out the window. Had she done it? Had she gone to far? 


	16. Dead eyes

"Blaine, I need your help." Kathryn rushed into her friends room with an urgent look on her face.  
  
Blaine spinned around in his armchair with a goofy grin. "Okay, with what?"  
  
She put her hands on her hips, clenching her jaws."We're going to bring my mother to her knees," she said determined and he raised his eyebrows, nodding understanding.  
  
"Mhm, and why?"  
  
She hated the questions. She sighed and threw some hair over her shoulder. "Cause she's sending Sebastian away to some stupid school for troubled kids. I'm not gonna let her do that. He's not going anywhere."  
  
"Ooh," the bleached guy looked intrigued lighting himself a cigarette, "and I who thought you two were hardly on speaking terms."  
  
She sighed again. "Look I'm not gonna let her ruin Sebastian's life just because he's an asshole," with three big steps she was by his chair taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it in her own. She exhaled more relaxed. "Are you gonna helpt me or what? Cause otherwise I'm sure I could get my help from somwhere else. Just thought I'd ask you first."  
  
He laughed. "Chill Kat, my service is yours," he took another cigarette from his drawer and light it. "What am I going to do? If it's a fellony I might need some time to think."  
  
She rolled her eyes and took a seat on his black leather couch. She didn't have time for jokes. "I need some pictures," she started and reached for her handbag.  
  
**  
  
That afternoon Kathryn walked back into their home. She looked around to find her mother, who luckily seemed to be nowhere near. Sebastian wasn't in either but that was only lucky, he probably didn't wanna talk to her anyway.  
  
With determined steps she walked to Edwards study. She knocked on it before she entered. He looked up from his desk, surprised to see her.  
  
"Kathryn? What are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't say anything. She strode over to his desk and placed her palms on it, leaning on it while staring into his eyes. "I'm here to talk to you Edward - about Sebastian," she said sitting down across from him.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow and put his pen down. "What about Sebastian?"  
  
She glanced on the paper laying under his nose and smirked. "I know what those are," she leaned back in the chair and placed her hands by her stomach. She wasn't going to show him an ounce of weakness. "Are you gonna tell me what they say?"  
  
"I thought you knew what they said."  
  
She shook her head, throwing him a superior glance. "No, I said I knew what they were," she leaned a little forward. Her eyes were full of reprimand. "How can you let her do this? Send your son away," shaking her head like it was unbelivable she continued, "You do realise she'll ruin Sebastian's future."  
  
Edward turned his eyes to the desk and pouted his lips a little, pondering. "Why do you care so much Kathryn?"  
  
"What does it matter why I care?" she stood up and started to pace. "It's not about me, it's not about my mother. It's about you and your son. I thought you wanted Sebastian to do something good, something you could be proud off. Tell me, Edward, if he goes away to this 'school' - what will you tell your friends? Or your associates? Do you think they'll think highly of a man who can't even control his own offspring?"  
  
Edward shot her a glare and she grinned. "Or a man who's so whipped by his wife that he lets that happen to his son. His 'beloved' son." She snorted and turned away. "I came here to tell you that I think it's wrong to send Sebastian away because of my drunken mothers mind."  
  
She sighed and pulled on a sad face. This was a vital part of her show, she glanced over her shoulder at Edward, making her eyes large and tearfilled. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but... you know how she is. She lives in her bottle," flinging her arms out a single tear ran down her cheek. "She can't be trusted!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows looking at her, trying to be calm. "And you can? Sweet, little Kathryn. I'm no idiot," Edward took his chance to gloat. "Your mother told me about you and Sebastian. I know you have a personal interest in him. I find it endearing but..."  
  
"Edward," she walked up to the desk again, putting her palms on it, "here you go again. Trusting the woman who not to long ago believed rumours about you being gay! Your wife! Isn't she the one who's supposed to trust you?"  
  
He'd had enough. "Kathryn you can't play me!" the man rose to his feet, his cheeks turning red with anger.  
  
She stood straigth, tilting her head back a little, staring at him with confidence and loath. "You think I'm conniving?," she smirked a little, "You find me... manipulating?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
With new force she leaned forward again, slamming her hands on the desk. "Well where did you think I learned?" she said sternly and saw him blink. She'd struck a nerve.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Mother dearest." Kathryn looked closely at his face as Edward sank back into his chair. He didn't know who to trust. She smiled to herself starting to pace once more.  
  
"Did you really think that some jewllery would get you off the hook? My mother has a vendictive personality. You ruined her reputation as the perfect wife, she wants to ruin your reputation as the perfect dad."  
  
When Edward met her eyes she knew she'd hit the final punch. She nodded a little at him. "Think about that before you send your son away," she said and headed for the door. Step 1 was taken care of.  
  
When she reached the door his voice interrupted her. "Kathryn." She turned around. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
A sad little man, she muffled her smile and gave him her most sincere look. "Because I care for your son." When she closed the door and headed down the hall she was met by Sebastian.  
  
He gave her a dark glare and was about to walk past her. Kathryn grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
He frowned. "None of your business, let go of me." He tried to rip his arm free but her grip on it was tighter then he'd expected. Her eyes were demanding but he tried to avoid them.  
  
"You're not going into your father now."  
  
"Why not? Cause you say so. Get over yourself Kathryn and deal with me going."  
  
"No," she grabbed his other arm and pushed him towards his room. He didn't fight her that much but sighed when she pushed him into his room and closed the door behind them. How many times hadn't they been in this situation.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked with a bored tone of voice and walked over to his desk. He light a cigarette. He didn't really crave one but he needed something to do with his fingers to keep himself from strangling her. As usual she'd gotten him into the mess he was in. When would he realise she was bad news to him?  
  
"I want you to stay away from your father right now. He needs to think."  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. What was she up to now? "Why, are you trying to get him to send me to Siberia?"  
  
Something came over her face but it disappeared so quickly he thought himself to have imagined it. "No," Kathryn put her hand on the doorhandle. "I'm trying to convince him to let you stay."  
  
Surprised to say the least, Sebastian frowned. He put out the cigarette and leaned back on his desk. "I thought you wanted me out of your life."  
  
She glared at him. "Don't let this get to your head. If you want to stay in New York or go to Harvard, then don't interfere."  
  
He watched her open the door but just as she took her first step out he spoke up. "Kat," she paused in her moves and glanced over her shoulder, not meeting his eyes. "This is my future, I can't sit back and watch," he grinded his teeth, hating to ask. "What can I do?"  
  
She hesitated. Then she threw him a quick glance. "Call Blaine, he could use a hand." She closed the door and walked into her own room. Rubbing her face she sat down on her bed. She wiped the corners of her eyes staring at the cold walls.  
  
"Such a cold room for such a cold girl," she mumbled to herself laying down on her back. When had life come to this? She wasn't sure of what she was doing half the time. It was like she was trying so hard to just keep things together all the time.  
  
'Feelings' she thought. They messed it all up. Scattered you into pieces. She could feel the pain inside. There was always pain inside. Why was life even worth living?  
  
Sighing loudly she stood up and ran her hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before heading over to her desk. She started rummaging around in the drawers but found nothing. Grunting loudly she slammed one shut and kneeled down by her bed instead. She stuck her hand under her mattrass feeling for her desires.  
  
When she thought she found it she smiled and pulled it out. Her face grew into a groan when she noticed the plastic bag was empty. She leaned her forehead on her hand and sighed again. Her head was starting to hurt.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
She looked up and saw Sebastian standing there, looking casual and cool as always. In his hand he held a plastic bag with little white powder in it. She cursed him in her head but he could see it on her face anyway.  
  
"I don't want you dead Kathryn," he said looking at it, feeling it between his fingers. Then he looked up at her again. He threw the bag on the bed. "But I guess I can't stop you."  
  
Without another word he turned around and left. The sound of the door closing echoed in her head. She stared at the bag. Rolling her hands into fists she turned away from it and hid her face in her hands instead. She rubbed her forehead, fighting to keep her mind straight.  
  
She stood up on woobly legs, she took a deep breath, and walked over to her vanity table. She sat down and began to brush her hair, staring into her own dead eyes. 


End file.
